


Fuck this, I'm going to Hogwarts! Первый курс

by greensun, Kselen



Series: Fuck this, I'm going to Hogwarts! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чарльз потом не раз пытался рассказать хотя бы самому себе, что именно он испытал, впервые увидев множество огней величественного замка, который стал ему домом на долгие и удивительные семь лет. Но безуспешно — слишком много тогда было восторга, удивления, нервозного страха, предвкушения; а ещё — какого-то странного тепла, когда Эрик случайно касался плечом плеча Чарльза при лёгком покачивании лодки на невидимых волнах»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Иллюстратор:** JSeriza  
>  **Бета:** veliri  
>  **Жанры:** джен, драма, кроссовер, немного юмора и повседневности  
>  **Предупреждения:** графомания во все поля, ничего не происходит, все просто ходят, разговаривают, улыбаются или страдают; Чарльз и Эрик — однокурсники Гарри Поттера и Ко  
>   
>  Написано на **All Out Big Bang 2015 года** на [diary.ru](http://all-out-big-bang.diary.ru/p203754274.htm)  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

Дети ждут этого дня всю жизнь. Самый важный день в жизни волшебника. Важнее даже первой поездки в Хогвартс. День, когда они смогут по-настоящему называться волшебниками.

Чарльз всю свою жизнь мечтал о том, как ему купят палочку. Он много раз проходил с матерью мимо магазина Олливандера, предвкушая, — но и приблизительно не чувствовал того нетерпения, как в тот-самый-день. Он примерно представлял, как это должно было чувствоваться — он уже колдовал с палочкой матери — но так и не смог подготовить к себя к моменту, когда по его жилам растеклась _магия_. Одновременно горячая и холодная, искрящаяся и щекочущая под кожей — Чарльзу хотелось рассмеяться от этого ощущения. Он — маг. Он — чувствует.

Олливандер улыбался хитро и многозначительно, но Чарльз на него не обращал никакого внимания. Палочка в руке — тёплая, словно посылающая искры в пальцы, — захватила его внимание без остатка. Да что там, весь мир сузился до этого непередаваемого чувства. 

Чарльз настолько погрузился в это, что вздрогнул, когда Олливандер явно не в первый раз произнес: “Семь галлеонов”. Пока Чарльз суматошно пытался вытащить деньги из кармана, не отпуская палочки, в магазин зашел кто-то ещё — Чарльз сначала подумал, что это мама, и потому спокойно выложил тяжёлые монеты на прилавок.

Вот только звук шагов был очень уж незнакомый. Мама всегда шагала медленно и размеренно — туфли на высоком каблуке, и всё такое. Но этот шаг был твёрд, и Чарльзу с трудом удалось подавить желание резко обернуться.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Олливандер, — раздался приятный женский голос, и Чарльз улыбнулся — его он знал прекрасно. — Мистер Ксавье.

— Профессор, — Чарльз склонил голову, всё-таки обернувшись. Минерву Макгонагалл он видел далеко не в первый раз — она была близким другом его матери и его будущим профессором Трансфигурации. — Рад вас видеть.

Рядом с профессором стоял мальчик. Магглорождённый, очевидно, решил Чарльз. Он знал, что учителя Хогвартса сопровождали магглорождённых в первом походе в Косой переулок и знакомили с волшебным миром. Но этот мальчик держался не так, как представлял себе Чарльз. Мальчику не было любопытно, он не восторгался новым миром. Скорее, он казался уставшим. Чарльз подавил возникшую вдруг волну симпатии к своему, кажется, будущему однокурснику, и широко улыбнулся.

Мальчик в ответ посмотрел прямо и хмуро, но Чарльза это ни капли не смутило. В его голове всё ещё танцевали фейерверки, и магия бурлила внутри, разбуженная прикосновением тёплого дерева — хотелось смеяться, обниматься и любить всех вокруг. Чарльз не прекращал улыбаться мальчику, который скоро тоже сможет испытать это прекрасное чувство, и только воспитание не позволило Чарльзу броситься к нему и рассказать, что его ждёт, наматывая круги вокруг. 

Профессор Макгонагалл степенно положила ладонь на плечо мальчику, обратилась к Олливандеру, но договорить не успела — в магазинчик вошла мама Чарльза. Она церемонно поприветствовала Олливандера и профессора, но заводить светский разговор не стала:

— Чарльз, мы должны идти, Мадам Малкин хочет сделать ещё несколько мерок для твоих мантий, а у неё такая очередь, ты же знаешь, — и, цепко поймав Чарльза за плечо, повела прочь из небольшого магазинчика, который был волшебнее всего Косого Переулка вместе взятого. 

Прежде, чем выйти на слишком яркую после полумрака лавки улицу, Чарльз не удержался и обернулся. Он поймал взгляд мальчика и снова широко улыбнулся ему, — и, кажется, получил улыбку в ответ. А может, и нет — потому что дверь хлопнула, и Чарльз оказался втащен в бурную жизнь магической улицы.

Этот — волшебный — мир сначала казался неправильным. Эрик принадлежал ему, как оказалось день назад, одиннадцать лет, и сейчас ему хотелось изменить… да практически всё.

Несмотря на это, он был почти рад тому, что этот мир _существовал_. Всё-таки, немного неприятно казаться себе… ну, ненормальным. Эрик всегда старался контролировать свою необычную силу, но среди обычных людей ему всегда было как-то не по себе.

И плевать на странность этого мира.

Эрик действительно оказался выше всех людей. Лучше. Выше тех, с кем жил сейчас. Эрик — особенный.

Палочка в первый момент показалась ему куском дерева — и абсолютно бесполезным. А потом оказалось, что без палочки магия из Эрика лилась дождевыми каплями, но с ней — океаном. Это было потрясающее ощущение.

Профессор Макгонагалл ему не нравилась. Она рассказала ему о Хогвартсе, о Гриффиндоре, о факультетах, о Гриффиндоре, о распределении, о Гриффиндоре, о преподавателях и о себе, декане Гриффиндора. Эрик понял сразу — он идёт куда угодно, лишь бы не на Гриффиндор. Много чести.

Нет, конечно, профессор была статной и сдержанной, но в её словах Эрик все равно слышал это обожание своего факультета и старался не злиться. Дышал глубже. Непривычно для себя глазел по сторонам — конечно, в этом безумном месте было на что посмотреть, даже глаза разбегались. От обилия ярких красок и множества суматошных звуков гудела голова.

Когда они с профессором зашли в очередной магазин, за учебниками, Эрик заметил среди стеллажей мальчика, который воевал с вырывающейся книгой — того самого мальчика из лавки с волшебными палочками. Мальчик очень настойчиво пытался удержать том, хлопающий страницами с неистовой жаждой свободы. Борьба шла с переменным успехом, и Эрик даже засмотрелся, но потом его окликнула Макгонагалл, и пришлось идти выбирать учебники по списку. Когда они расплатились за стопку неожиданно скучных, не сопротивляющихся и не поющих книг, Эрик попытался найти взглядом того мальчика, но безуспешно. 

В следующий раз они столкнулись в магазине письменных принадлежностей. Эрик узнал, что волшебники пишут настоящими птичьими перьями и чернилами, и понял, что его ждёт “увлекательный” опыт, поэтому нахмурился.

Мальчик снова ему улыбнулся — отчего-то искренне, без подтекста, который Эрик привык видеть везде. И губы как-то сами собой растянулись в ответной улыбке.

Их руки столкнулись, когда они взяли по перу из одной и той же подставки — и от этого лёгкого прикосновения Эрик ощутимо вздрогнул. Они могли бы поговорить. Могли бы, но та красивая женщина отвела мальчика в сторону. Мальчик проводил Эрика взглядом, и почему-то стало грустно.

Эрик постарался убедить себя, что знакомства в новом мире могут быть полезными. И какая разница, что мальчик просто ему понравился?..

По традиции, после покупок мама отвела его в кафе Флориана Фортескью. Ничего особенного — мама улыбалась, но оставалась привычно равнодушной. И даже традиция была простой формальностью — чтобы “как у всех”. Лучше бы никак, со вздохом подумал Чарльз, опустошая креманку. Хотя от безразличия мамы мороженое не становилось менее вкусным.

Неожиданно Чарльз взглядом наткнулся на мальчика, с которым они уже столкнулись дважды. Профессор Макгонагалл всегда покупала магглорождённым знаменитый пломбир Фортескью, и сейчас мальчик казался куда радостнее, чем раньше. Неудивительно, подумал Чарльз, вспоминая маггловское мороженое — по сравнению с фирменным этого кафе…

Чарльз задумчиво облизывал ложку, не отрывая взгляда от мальчика. И почему-то вздрогнул, когда тот заметил его. А когда мальчик улыбнулся — первым! — Чарльз почувствовал, как у него горят уши — от радости, наверное. Улыбаясь в ответ до боли в щеках, Чарльз не знал, что делать дальше, но все решила мама — она, закончив читать статью в журнале, который всегда брала с собой, поднялась и молча пошла прочь, даже не оглядываясь на Чарльза. У него не было никакого выбора, как последовать за ней. Напоследок он виновато улыбнулся мальчику и махнул рукой. 

Ведь они обязательно встретятся еще — впереди Хогвартс!


	2. Chapter 2

Пройти сквозь платформу… там не будет стены… просто скрытый вход… там не будет стены…

Интересно, а если не верить, что там проход, стена тебя пропустит? А если она просто не даст Эрику пройти? Если в нём слишком мало магии? Если то, что он не верит в проход, окажется решающим?

Сундук был неудобным. Вещей было много, это понятно, однако Эрику по душе был бы рюкзак. Но профессор Макгонагалл не спрашивала его, а протестовать… за него и так платил какой-то там фонд, так зачем тратить лишние деньги? А дешевле сундуков в магазине ничего не было.

Но как же неудобно!

Эрик прошёл мимо рыжей женщины, окружённой кучкой детей, чувствуя себя отвратительно. Он никогда не признался бы вслух, но он боялся. Что этот мир тоже не примет его, что он снова окажется один, что ему снова придётся вернуться к _нему_.

Прошли все рыжие, прошёл мальчик, чем-то похожий на самого Эрика — выглядел он так же удивлённо и испуганно — а Эрик всё медлил.

Пока не увидел старого знакомого.

Этот мальчик тоже был один, правда, без громоздкой тележки — на его плече болталась удобная сумка, очевидно, безразмерная — в магазине одежды на волшебной улице были такие, очень дорогие. Стоившие столько, сколько и все покупки Эрика, вместе взятые. И ещё не хватило бы.

Мальчик по-доброму ему улыбнулся и кивнул на перегородку между платформами 9 и 10, предлагая пройти. Эрик только вспыхнул внутри — нужно ему чьё-то разрешение! — а потом, оставив все страхи, прошёл сквозь стену.

Мальчика он ждать не стал. Не хотелось дать понять ему, что Эрик сам вряд ли бы решился.

Красный паровоз с надписью “Хогвартс-Экспресс” на сверкающем боку показался Эрику превратившейся в реальность игрушкой, и он застыл, раскрыв рот. Словно до него только сейчас дошло, что вот это всё — волшебные палочки, совы в клетках, поезд в школу чудес — реальность, а не долгий, странный, но невероятно приятный сон. 

Неожиданно кто-то сильно толкнул его в спину — Эрик шарахнулся в сторону. Все тот же мальчик смутился и махнул ему рукой:

— Ох, прости. Ты не отошёл от прохода на платформу.

Кажется, Эрик впервые чётко услышал его голос, и это было неожиданным открытием. До этого они только смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Голос у мальчика был тихим, но твёрдым и… звонким, что ли. Эрик пожал плечами и поспешил в разномастную толпу, состоящую из разноцветных мантий, чемоданов и различной странной живности — просто прочь от странного чувства, которое разлилось внутри от виноватого взгляда мальчика. 

Эрику удалось затеряться в этой кутерьме, и больше он своего случайного знакомого (интересно, могут ли они считаться знакомыми, если даже не знают имён друг друга?) не видел. От этого Эрику стало легче — странное чувство отпустило; но в то же время вдруг напала какая-то непонятная тоска. 

Но они, конечно же, встретились снова, — когда Эрик, чертыхаясь, наконец-то затащил свой сундук на багажную полку в с трудом найденном свободном купе, мальчик смущённо постучал в дверь и с любопытством спросил:

— Ты не против?


	3. Chapter 3

— Я — нет, — отозвался мальчик, внимательно изучая Чарльза. Взгляд у него был острый, пронзающий. — Если ты не будешь слишком шуметь, — добавил он. Чарльз признал, что это разумно, — казалось, весь поезд состоял из шума и суматохи.

— Я не буду, — пообещал он, снимая сумку с плеча. Несмотря на то, что вмещала она мир и немного больше, облегчающее заклинание просто не справлялось со всем, что туда наложил Чарльз, — и сумка всё-таки оказалась неподъёмной. Чарльз тихо застонал, когда освободил плечо от этой тяжести — и вдруг почувствовал, что мальчик сделал к нему шаг.

— Давай помогу, — раздалось почти у самого уха. Чарльз замер, стараясь дышать спокойно, а потом повернулся, сталкиваясь с мальчиком почти вплотную. Тот протянул ладонь за сумкой, и Чарльз, будто заворожённый, отдал её. Мальчик справился без лишних усилий.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Чарльз, снова широко улыбаясь. — Я Чарльз, — уверенно произнёс он, протянув Эрику ладонь. Как-то совершенно без подтекста — они ведь столько раз виделись, и даже не знали имён друг друга!

Мальчик помедлил пару секунд, а потом всё-таки пожал его руку.

— Эрик, — просто представился он, а потом тоже улыбнулся, — когда-нибудь я же должен сказать тебе это.

У Эрика было крепкое рукопожатие и зубастая ухмылка, но держался он так нарочито сдержанно, что его напряжение чувствовалось на расстоянии. Чарльза захлестнула волна воодушевления, причин которого он пока и сам не очень понимал. Но предчувствие чего-то невероятного, чуть ли не сравнимого с ждущим впереди Хогвартсом, приятно пузырилось внутри волшебной шипучкой.

— Очень приятно, Эрик, — Чарльз с удовольствием прокатил на языке имя и неожиданно рассмеялся. — Честное слово, нас с тобой словно судьба свела! Я рад наконец познакомиться с тобой поближе.

— Да уж, — отозвался Эрик и сел напротив Чарльза, неестественно прямой и собранный. Мальчики замолчали на короткое время, засмотревшись на вид за окном — поезд постепенно набирал скорость, и мимо пролетал пригород Лондона. 

— Прости, если мой вопрос будет слишком… ну, личным, — решился начать Чарльз, наконец-то собрав вертящиеся мысли в кучу, — в Косом Переулке ты был с профессором Макгонагалл. Это значит, что ты вырос среди обычных людей, магглов? Наверное, вся эта история с зачислением в волшебную школу кажется тебе безумной, — протараторил Чарльз, — мне всегда было интересно, как наш мир выглядит со стороны. Даже не знаю, могу ли представить, каково вдруг оказаться в этой кутерьме.

— Да, всю жизнь прожил с людьми, — голос Эрика звучал ровно, но Чарльз чувствовал в нём тщательно скрываемую опаску. Эрик явно не слишком доверял человеку-из-чужого-мира.

— Здорово! Я мало что знаю, ну, знаешь, про неволшебный мир. Можешь мне рассказать что-нибудь интересное — на твой взгляд? Я, правда, немного изучал вашу школьную программу, но это всё-таки не то, верно?

Эрик очевидно расслабился.

— Знаешь, мне бы тоже очень хотелось задать тебе пару вопросов по волшебному миру. Давай я первый? Твои вопросы ждут, а мы едем в волшебную школу, всё-таки, — в его словах чувствовался лёгкий напор. Сразу было понятно, что он привык настаивать на своём. 

Чарльз сам страстно хотел поделиться с Эриком своими знаниями. Маггловский мир — это, конечно, очень интересно, но стать проводником в мир волшебства для Чарльза было бы честью. Тем более для мальчика, которого он знал всего ничего, но уже хотел быть ему другом. Без причин, просто так. 

— Я с удовольствием отвечу на все твои вопросы! Правда, про Хогвартс я и сам могу рассказать немного. Я только начал читать “Историю Хогвартса”, но мне не терпится увидеть всё своими глазами и изучить самому. Говорят, что Хогвартс — лучшая школа чародейства и волшебства в Европе, и что это удивительное место, и опасное, но согласись — лучше увидеть собственными глазами! 

Чарльз поймал себя на том, что стал совсем уж тараторить и нагромождать мысли одну за другой, и смутился, боясь, что отпугнул Эрика своим неожиданным напором. Но у Чарльза была уважительная причина — почему-то Эрик располагал к себе, и хотелось говорить, хотелось делиться всеми на свете наблюдениями, хотелось схватить за руку и вместе войти в новый мир. 

А Эрик серьёзно наблюдал за Чарльзом и чуть улыбался краем рта, терпеливо дожидаясь паузы.

— Макгонагалл говорила, что сначала нас распределят по факультетам. Я все понял про Гриффиндор, и мало что узнал о других. Ты знаешь что-нибудь?

— Об этом я знаю всё, — гордо ответил Чарльз. В своё время мама только тихо стонала, когда он просил её рассказать о церемонии распределения — ещё и ещё, ещё и ещё, в конце концов она заставила домового эльфа выучить эту историю, но Чарльз всё равно не уставал её слушать. — Ты ведь знаешь, их ещё три…

— Да-да, — перебил его Эрик, отмахнувшись. — Хаффлпафф, куда поступают недалёкие и добродушные, Рейвенкло, полный умников, и Слизерин, коварные, хитрые и много гадов. Всё правильно?

Чарльз не выдержал и рассмеялся. Лицо Эрика на мгновение выразило всю его обиду, но Чарльз просто с улыбкой положил руку ему на плечо.

— Это не ты виноват, это профессор виновата, — пояснил он. — У неё очень однобокое суждение. Слизерин — это скорее другое мышление. Туда попадают те, кто изначально выделяется или хочет выделяться. Хитростью, логикой, величием. Там… они стоят в стороне ото всех. И дружат против кого-то. Но это их устраивает. Им комфортно в их чешуе.

Чарльз заметил, что Эрик прислушивается, и воспрянул духом.

— Рейвенкло же… он похож на Слизерин, но далёк от политики. Ты прав, там ценится ум, потенциал. Умение остро работать языком — это важно как в науке, так и в повседневной жизни. Я хочу на этот факультет. Там… знаешь, там, наверное, действительно можно поговорить. Не скрываясь. Рейвенкловцы любят тайны, но ещё больше они любят их раскрывать.

— А Хаффлпафф? — спросил Эрик с некой иронией в голосе. — Там простаки, у которых ценится доброта, и которая поднимает их выше всех?

Чарльз снова улыбнулся (от постоянных улыбок уже болел рот, но как тут можно было остаться равнодушным?).

— Нет, совсем нет. Мне кажется, туда идут очень интересные люди. С виду действительно простые, но внутри каждого есть что-то такое… Тоже что-то особенное. Но они принимают это, как должное, и в себе, и в других.

Эрик долго молчал. Кажется, слова Чарльза заставили его задуматься. Наконец, он поднял взгляд. 

— А как происходит распределение? — неуверенно поинтересовался Эрик, и Чарльз, ожидавший этого вопроса, задумчиво почесал висок.

— Распределяющая Шляпа, — поймав удивлённый взгляд, Чарльз красноречиво развёл руками, — я очень много узнавал о распределении, но мне так никто и не рассказал, как именно эта Шляпа действует. Наверное, она видит человека насквозь — я так предполагаю. Честно говоря, мне одновременно страшно и очень хочется поскорее пройти распределение. Мне кажется, это как — ну, познать себя. Хоть немного. Открыть что-то в себе.

За окном мерно убегали назад разноцветные поля и небольшие деревушки. Мимо их купе промчалась стайка громких старшекурсников, а гул голосов детей-волшебников мерно просачивался через закрытую дверь. Эрик сосредоточенно о чем-то размышлял, и Чарльз не собирался прерывать его, сам задумавшись о своём. Мама никогда не говорила, на каком факультете хотела бы видеть Чарльза — ей было всё равно, и это огорчало. Но он всё равно очень волновался — словно это был первый экзамен в его жизни, и значил он по-настоящему много. 

Тут к ним в купе неожиданно — оба мальчика вздрогнули — заглянула добродушная дама, толкающая по проходу загруженную разнообразными волшебными сладостями тележку.

— Хотите что-нибудь вкусненькое, ребята? — спросила она. Чарльз тут же воодушевился и купил несколько разных сладостей, которые первыми нужно попробовать в волшебном мире. Когда дама ушла, он стал уговаривать Эрика съесть вырывающуюся шоколадную лягушку, но сам долго побаивался отправить в рот хотя бы одно драже Берти Боттс, потому что когда-то в детстве наткнулся на вкус, названия которому так и не придумал, но всякий раз вспоминал с содроганием. 

Знакомство прошло успешно.


	4. Chapter 4

Кажется, у него появился… нет, пока не друг. Но хороший приятель, весьма осведомлённый о жизни в этом странном мире. Эрик был почти горд собой. 

Они с Чарльзом легкомысленно перебрасывались короткими репликами, обсуждая волшебные лакомства, когда к ним заглянула лохматая девочка в форменной мантии и неожиданно противным голосом поинтересовалась:

— Вы не видели жабу? Мальчик Невилл потерял свою жабу! — она так требовательно осмотрела их, что Эрик и Чарльз почти одновременно фыркнули и замотали головой. Девочка хмыкнула и пошла дальше — ее пронзительный голос, вопрошающий о жабе, ещё долго доносился до их купе. 

— Странно, что Невилл сам не ищет свою жабу, — заметил Эрик. Чарльз согласно кивнул.

— Ну, хотя бы, она напомнила мне о том, что нам с тобой тоже надо переодеться в форму. 

Эрик любезно помог Чарльзу достать его сумку с багажной полки, но свой сундук стащил сам, как бы Чарльз ни пытался предложить свою помощь. Пока они натягивали мантии, Эрик так напряжённо смотрел на Чарльза, что того это, кажется, смутило.

Немудрено — Эрик всё вспоминал ту девочку. Типичная зубрилка из средней школы, жадная до знаний. Она явно пыталась показать себя, утвердиться в новом обществе, но с первого взгляда вызывала неприязнь. 

А ведь он тоже хотел найти своё место в этом новом мире, в котором был практически посторонним. Потерянным и удивлённым. В этой форме — длинное чёрное одеяние до самых щиколоток — Эрик чувствовал себя очень глупо и неуютно. Он уже предвидел, как будет постоянно путаться в длинном подоле. Наверное, в глазах детей волшебников он будет выглядеть нелепо.

А ведь ему хочется быть здесь своим. 

— Что такое? — не выдержал Чарльз, прекратив попытки завязать галстук. Эрик замялся, достал свою палочку из сундука и стал рассеянно крутить ее в руках. Как понять? Как сказать, чтобы Чарльз, принадлежащий миру магии всю жизнь, осознал, как ценен для Эрика этот новый для него мир?

— Ты знаешь, — начал он негромко, — я всю жизнь думал, что я один такой. Что я единственный отличаюсь от всех… — Эрик нахмурился и растерянно замолчал. И потом добавил: — Что я неправильный. И всегда останусь непохожим на остальных.

Теперь оставалось только ждать реакции.

Чарльз просто положил руку на его плечо и уверенно улыбнулся. Эрик не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Теперь ты не один, Эрик. Ты не один. 

Палочка Эрика вдруг выпустила несколько золотистых искр.


	5. Chapter 5

— Первокурсники, все сюда! — громогласно разносилось над суетливой толпой школьников на перроне. Было уже темно, потому Эрик и Чарльз, вместе пробившись к обладателю громкого голоса, почти одновременно (снова) охнули. Было от чего — над головами мальчиков и девочек возвышался огромный и бородатый, как потом выяснилось, лесник Хогвартса. 

— Он что, великан? — очень тихо спросил Чарльз, и Эрик весело хмыкнул в ответ. Однако здоровяк оказался очень добродушным, и повел нестройную толпу первокурсников за собой в ночную темень. 

А потом они вышли к огромному, гладкому, словно стекло, озеру, и, прежде чем загрузиться в лодки, которые скользили по воде сами по себе, — увидели Хогвартс. 

Чарльз потом не раз пытался рассказать хотя бы самому себе, что именно он испытал, впервые увидев множество огней величественного замка, который стал ему домом на долгие и удивительные семь лет. Но безуспешно — слишком много тогда было восторга, удивления, нервозного страха, предвкушения; а ещё — какого-то странного тепла, когда Эрик случайно касался плечом плеча Чарльза при лёгком покачивании лодки на невидимых волнах.

А потом Эрик наклонился над бортом лодки, кивнув на бескрайнюю гладь озера, и очень лукаво заметил:

— Представь, какие твари могут тут водиться, — в общем, воображение Чарльза разыгралось не на шутку, и до самого берега он трясся от нервного смеха.

— Ты смеёшься, потому что страшно, или потому что представляешь каждую чешуйку обитающих там монстров? Русалок, тритонов, подводных пуделей…

— Подводных пуделей? — всё ещё смеясь, уточнил Чарльз.

— Именно, — серьёзно покивал Эрик. — Представь себе чешуйчатые кудряшки. Редкие создания. Хит сезона для домохозяек. Можно одновременно не бояться аллергии на шесть, иметь оригинального питомца и периодически пугать детей.

После этого Чарльз чуть не вывалился из лодки — прямо в объятья подводных пуделей.

— Кажется, теперь я знаю, что будет сниться мне в кошмарах, — судорожно хватаясь за плечо Эрика, выдавил задыхающийся от смеха Чарльз. Эрик криво усмехнулся ему в ответ:

— Очень приятно быть автором чьих-то кошмаров. Только, Чарльз, прекрати раскачивать лодку. 

Чарльз покладисто прекратил, к тому же, попавшие с ними в одну лодку две девочки косились совсем уж неодобрительно. Они благополучно доплыли по подземной пристани замка, только вот Чарльзу всё ещё хотелось держаться за плечо Эрика, потому что от нервов скручивало живот. 

В замке их встретила уже знакомая и Эрику, и Чарльзу профессор Макгонагалл. Теперь она выглядела намного официальнее и строже. Ужасно захотелось крикнуть: “Здравствуй, тётушка Минни”, но Чарльз только представил возможную реакцию преподавательницы — и снова нервно улыбнулся, почему-то отчаянно желая взять Эрика за руку. Впрочем, судя по его виду, волновался Эрик не меньше.

— Приветствую вас, первокурсники! — громко и чётко сказала профессор. Среди детей, уже разбившихся на небольшие компании и болтающих, повисла тишина. Чарльз наклонил голову, закрывая глаза. Профессора он не слушал. Речь про факультеты, бла-бла, они станут вашим домом, бла-бла, Слизерин опять последний в списке, бла-бла…

Наконец, профессор оставила их одних. Дала немного поразмыслить над тем, как похудожественнее испортить свою жизнь.

Как оказалось, Чарльз волновался немного меньше, чем остальные — мальчик с рыжими волосами вообще говорил про сражение с троллем — но, право, это такая глупость. Уже наученный Эрик тоже молчал и что-то обдумывал. Чарльз решил не отвлекать его. 

А если они с Эриком поступят на разные факультеты? Внезапно Чарльза пронзила вспышка страха. Тогда ведь всё изменится! Чарльз только успел впервые с кем-то подружиться, и вот школа уже его отнимает. Нет, хорошо, что “Х” в алфавите после “L”, Чарльз упросит шляпу послать его на тот же факультет, что и Эрика. А может, и упрашивать не понадобится.

В сторонке поссорились двое мальчиков. Ну, как поссорились — один предложил дружбу, второй отказался — ради рыжего мальчика, стоявшего рядом. Первый сразу окрысился и стал оскорблять обоих. Глупые, лениво подумал Чарльз. Друзей много не бывает. Не нужно менять одного на другого, а вот дружить сразу с двумя — можно. Хотя так напирать… Чарльз пригляделся к мальчишке, который отказался, и только тихо охнул. Теперь отказ был понятен — его, наверное, уже и так успели достать.

Напряжение в комнатке, где первокурсники ожидали начала распределения, возрастало и возрастало. Профессор Макгонагалл не возвращалась, и казалось, что абсурдные предположения ребят о распределении скоро достигнут небывалых витков фантазии. Чарльз нервничал от этого сильнее и мял свои ладони. 

А потом комнату заполнили истошные крики.


	6. Chapter 6

Эрик вздрогнул и инстинктивно схватился за первое, что попалось под руку, — предплечье Чарльза. Крики превратились в оживленный спор, источником которого оказались привидения. Они были такими странными и в то же время вели себя так обыденно... Эрик совершенно забыл, что стоило бы отпустить Чарльза из своей судорожной хватки. 

Привидения наконец заметили первокурсников, и кто-то даже обратился к ним, зазывая на Хаффлпафф, но, к счастью, наконец-то появилась профессор Макгонагалл. Она скомандовала построиться шеренгой и повела их навстречу распределению. 

Кажется, Эрик так и не отпустил Чарльза — но это не имело никакого значения, да и Чарльз, видимо, был не против. Большой Зал с невероятным потолком, висящими в воздухе свечами и сотнями старших учеников поразил Эрика сильнее, чем весь магический мир, которой он видел до этого момента. Оглушённый впечатлениями, Эрик очнулся, только когда профессор Макгонагалл поставила табуретку перед стоящими лицом к залу первокурсниками. Табуретку венчала старая, выглядящая очень непритязательно Шляпа. 

— Распределяющая, — свистяще прошептал Эрику на ухо Чарльз. Эрик обнаружил, что всё ещё держится за его предплечье, и с трудом разжал пальцы. В огромном зале, мгновение назад наполненным многоголосым говором учеников и привидений, воцарилась внимательная тишина. А потом Шляпа запела. 

Пела она, в общем, про факультеты и качества характера, которыми надо обладать, чтобы попасть на них. Всё это уже рассказывал Чарльз, и Эрик, подумав об этом, внезапно успокоился. Шляпа закончила свою скрипучую песню, и весь зал разразился громкими аплодисментами. Эрик не чувствовал себя впечатлённым, но присоединился, потому что Чарльз тоже хлопал.

Профессор Макгонагалл выступила вперёд, разворачивая длинный свиток пергамента, и сказала, что будет называть имена, а первокурсники должны сесть на табурет и надеть Шляпу. По мнению Эрика, этом не было ничего сложного, но все вокруг почему-то всё равно нервничали и боялись. 

— Аббот, Ханна! — объявила первое имя Макгонагалл. Эрик, растерянно проследив за спотыкающейся девочкой, случайно поймал взгляд стоящего рядом Чарльза. Тот улыбнулся как-то одновременно растеряно и ободряюще, и Эрик не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Какой-то заколдованный круг улыбок, честное слово.

— Хаффлпафф! — громко вынесла первый вердикт Шляпа. Из-за одного из столов раздались аплодисменты. 

“Не свидимся”, — подумал Эрик. Вот куда-куда, а на Хаффлпафф он не хотел. Даже не знал, почему. Может, барсуки ему не нравились.

Пару имён он пропустил, зато “Гринграсс, Дафна!” услышал донельзя чётко. Хотя бы потому, что в это время Чарльз ощутимо вздрогнул. Эрик повернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Знаю её семью, — честно признался Чарльз. — Её мать очень… экстравагантная женщина. А саму Дафну я немного побаиваюсь. Не суди ее по милому внешнему виду. Это напускное. За внешностью часто никто не видит суть.

Странные речи для одиннадцатилетнего, однако Эрик предпочёл поверить Чарльзу — в конце концов, тот в этом супе не первый год кипятится.

Фамилии первокурсников ничего ему не говорили, поэтому он отвлёкся, рассматривая волшебный потолок, но когда профессор Макгонагалл громко произнесла “Леншерр, Эрик!”, он вздрогнул. И, чего греха таить, испугался. А если для Хогвартса в нём мало магии? Если… если придётся вернуться к _нему_?

Четыре с половиной шага. Самые тяжёлые в его жизни. Но пути назад нет.

Резко запахло нафталином и старой тканью. Шляпа сползла ему на глаза.

“Какой милый малыш”, — раздалось у него в голосе. Эрик опять вздрогнул. — “Ты никогда не хотел быть Тёмным Лордом?”.

“Кем?”, — озадаченно подумал Эрик, сощурившись. Кто такие Тёмные Лорды, он не знал, но почему-то показалось, что Чарльз не одобрит.

В его голове раздался хохот.

“Милый мальчуган. Чего ты хочешь от Хогвартса?”.

Вопрос оказался неожиданностью. Найти компанию? Знакомства? Остаться подольше в этом мире? Или, что самое абсурдное, учиться?

“Я хочу быть волшебником. Настоящим. Хочу не смотреть ни на кого. Хочу не быть никем”.

Молчание было долгим. Бесконечным, как показалось Эрику.

“Знаешь, малыш, пятьдесят с лишним лет назад один мальчик уже попросил у меня это. Думаю, не стоит менять свои решения. Я отвечу за тебя — ты просто хочешь быть собой. Слизерин!”.

Последнее разнеслось на весь зал. Эрик встал, ошарашенный, а со стола со змеёй раздались аплодисменты. Громкие, но… Взгляды. Пустые. Оценивающие. Если они сочтут, что Эрик ничего не стоит, то… Всё равно. Он заставит их всех считаться с собой.

По крайней мере, змея ему нравилась.


	7. Chapter 7

Чарльз так закусил губу, что стало больно. Нет, у него не было никаких предубеждений насчёт Слизерина, — да, конечно, это факультет, из которого выпустились многие плохие волшебники, этого не отнять. Но Чарльз искренне считал даже в своём юном возрасте, что зло, как и добро, может быть в каждом человеке и в любой группе людей. Однако почему-то внутри всё сжалось, когда Шляпа, молчавшая на голове Эрика дольше некоторых других, вдруг огласила свой безжалостный вердикт. 

Стало холодно и тоскливо. Чарльз упрямо сжал губы, не обращая внимания на конфуз с Невиллом, видимо, тем самым мальчиком, который потерял свою жабу в поезде. Шляпа отправила его на Гриффиндор, и он так торопился примкнуть к красно-золотым, что решил взять Шляпу с собой. Весь Зал покатывался со смеху, а Чарльз напряжённо думал, кусая губы. Он давно хотел на Рейвенкло — долго взвешивал варианты, расспрашивал всех знакомых волшебников о факультетах Хогвартса, и пришёл к выводу, что там ему будет лучше всего. Но вот появился Эрик, и Чарльзу невероятно, без каких-либо размышлений, хотелось быть вместе с ним. Перед этим желанием меркли все его прежние решения и выводы. 

“Интересно, — понуро думал Чарльз, почти не обращая внимания на продолжающееся распределение, — Шляпу можно попросить отправить на конкретный факультет?”.

Белобрысый мальчик — тот самый, который потерпел крах в попытке подружиться с Гарри Поттером — тоже попал на Слизерин. Чарльз проводил его задумчивым взглядом, почувствовав, как начинают болеть искусанные губы. Он слышал про семью Малфоев, и Крэббов с Гойлами, и не сомневался, что первый курс Слизерина будет тем ещё гадюшником. Однако от этих мыслей Чарльз только сильнее убеждался, что просто обязан последовать за Эриком. 

— Поттер, Гарри! — это объявление Макгонагалл вызвало настоящий ажиотаж у всех присутствующих. Чарльз испытал непреодолимое желание вернуть Эрика на место рядом с собой и шёпотом на ухо объяснить ему, кто такой Гарри Поттер, и почему все так реагируют на его имя. Ведь Эрик наверняка не был в курсе главной магической знаменитости. Чарльз пытался высмотреть Эрика среди сидящих за столом Слизерина, но почему-то не мог. 

Шляпа очень долго размышляла о чем-то на голове Гарри Поттера, и в конце концов отправила его на Гриффиндор, который грянул такими громкими и долгими овациями, что можно было и оглохнуть. Наконец, распределение продолжилось. Очередь Чарльза приближалась неумолимо, но ему казалось, что время ползёт очень медленно, первокурсники двигаются, словно в воде, а Шляпа всякий раз размышляет целую вечность. 

Ярко-рыжий Уизли отправился за стол Гриффиндора (Чарльз знал, что в этой семье ещё много детей, и что все они традиционно учатся в Гриффиндоре). Остались только Чарльз и темнокожий мальчик с надменным взглядом. И тогда Макгонагалл произнесла всё таким же звучным, как и в начале распределения, голосом:

— Ксавье, Чарльз! 

В этот момент Чарльз собрал всю свою храбрость, и гонор, и напористость, вскинул подбородок и шагнул к табуретке. Он сел, не отрывая глаз от стола Слизерина, и, быть может, успел поймать взгляд Эрика — хотя ему могло и показаться. А потом Шляпа почти полностью закрыла обзор. 

“О”, — глубокомысленно раздалось в его голове, — “юный Ксавье. С таким же ворохом мыслей, как и твоя мамочка при поступлении. И совершенно непонятно, куда тебе идти”.

“Всё понятно, как теории Дарвина!”, — со смешком подумал Чарльз. Шляпа фыркнула — она, что, знала маггловскую биологию?.. — “Я хочу к Эрику. Можно?”.

“Чистокровный, с большими связями, с семьёй, глубоко увязшей в политике, с другом-слизеринцем… Разумеется, ты туда не пойдёшь! Очень много людей сломали себе жизнь только потому, что шли туда, где были их друзья — но не было сердца”.

“Я не понимаю”.

“Всё ты понимаешь, дурашка. Ты знал, что поступишь на Рейвенкло, ещё в девять лет. Тебе нравятся правила и традиции этого факультета. Тебе нравится история. Тебе нравится наука. И теперь ты хочешь сломать всё это так просто?”.

“Рейвенкло — не только наука!”, — с возмущением подумал Чарльз. Шляпа фыркнула.

“А такая преданность друзьям определённо заслуживает Гриффиндора. Хочешь?”.

“Нет! Эрик тогда даже не посмотрит на меня!”.

“Тогда ориентируйся не на него. Подумай о себе. О своих мыслях. Мечтах. Желаниях”.

Чарльз зажмурился. Кажется, он понял.

“Видишь, малыш. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Рейвенкло, и никогда не забывай о том, кто ты!”.

Последние напутствия Шляпа сказала почти что шёпотом. Чарльз услышал. Он распахнул глаза и закусил многострадальную губу, направляясь к своему факультету.

Этот день был самым счастливым в его жизни.

Чарльз его возненавидел.


	8. Chapter 8

В слизеринских подземельях было зябко и пахло застарелой сыростью. Эрик лежал в кровати, драпированной зелёным шёлком, и хмурился в темноту. Постель была тёплой — кто-то положил перед приходом первокурсников грелки под одеяло. На тумбочках аккуратными стопками лежали шарфы и галстуки факультетских цветов. Сквозь щель между занавесками виднелось насыщенно-густое, зелёное до черноты нутро озера. 

Это казалось Эрику абсолютно, фантастически нереальным. Поэтому он боялся заснуть — вдруг он проснётся, а волшебная школа и факультет с символом в виде змеи, и покрывало с серебряной вышивкой, и даже сокурсники, оценивающе косящиеся на него, — вдруг всё это окажется сном?

Ночь под землёй тянулась лениво и долго. Остальные мальчики давным-давно спали — при этом один, огромный и туповатый на лицо, кажется, Крэбб, весьма внушительно храпел. А Эрик лежал и рассматривал бархатный балдахин над кроватью.

Мысли путались. Он вспоминал, насколько многообразным и вкусным был волшебным образом появившийся на золотых блюдах ужин, и пытался понять, что значили несколько абсурдных слов, сказанных директором с серебряной бородой. Имя Мерлина, с гордостью упомянутого в приветственной речи старостой факультета, казалось Эрику мучительно знакомым, но он никак не мог понять, откуда. И судя по всему, среди слизеринцев лучше помалкивать о том, что Эрик магглорождённый и узнал о волшебном мире только вместе с письмом из Хогвартса, которое принесла профессор Макгонагалл. 

Белобрысый Малфой успел всем рассказать, что не сомневался в решении Распределяющей Шляпы, что его благородная семья испокон веков училась на Слизерине, и блаблабла, речь избалованного и уверенного в своей неотразимости мальчишки. Судя по всему, остальные его сокурсники были друг другу хотя бы отчасти знакомы, и Эрик готовился к тому, что однажды его припрут к стенке. Варианты решения этой будущей неприятности вертелись в голове, смутные и бессвязные. 

Зато староста сказала, что если ты попал на Слизерин — значит, ты можешь стать великим. Эрику нравилась эта мысль, было в ней что-то успокаивающее и мощное. Староста обещала, что этот факультет — большая семья. Осталось только найти в ней (и заслужить?) своё место.

А ещё Эрик думал о Чарльзе — о маленьком улыбчивом Чарльзе, который попал на Рейвенкло, как и хотел. Правда, Распределяющая Шляпа думала очень долго — кажется, дольше, чем над многими другими. Эрик напряжённо наблюдал за Чарльзом и, вспоминая его рассказы в поезде, очень хотел… А вот чего он хотел, Эрик так и не понял. Когда Шляпа уверенно и громко объявила “Рейвенкло!”, Эрик испытал жгучее, но совершенно непонятное ему разочарование, и отвернулся. А потом не удержался и успел увидеть, как Чарльз, движущийся словно во сне, садился за свой стол, а остальные рейвенкловцы приветственно похлопывали его по плечам. И вместо разочарования Эрика накрыла такая же непонятная радость за Чарльза — он ведь попал туда, куда хотел, это же здорово…

Мысли спутались окончательно, и Эрик, наконец, тревожно задремал под изменчивый плеск озера за окном. А утром обнаружил, что Хогвартс ему не приснился, и это было лучшее на свете утро.


	9. Chapter 9

Подавленное настроение Чарльза заметили — и на ужине, и в спальне. Он явно понравился паре мальчишек, и можно было бы с ними подружиться, но Чарльз был в глубоком унынии. Вечером, когда все уже спали, он сидел в спальне — на дубовом столе прямо возле окна — и смотрел на небо. Красиво.

Чарльз умудрился потерять своего первого друга. Человека, который так искренне ему понравился. Человека, которому хотелось верить. Потерял из-за того, что не смог убедить кусок старого фетра в том, что не хочет быть рейвенкловцем. Ему и слизеринцем было бы хорошо.

А на ужине… на ужине Эрик его проигнорировал. Не махнул рукой, не улыбнулся, не подмигнул, и потом, после всего — не поговорил. Чарльз только кусал истерзанные губы — ему и самому уже не хотелось улыбаться.

— Ты не хотел сюда, верно? — спросил у него тогда старшекурсник, заметив его огорчённый вид.

— Хотел, — кратко ответил Чарльз. Немного подумав, добавил, — пока не пришёл в этот зал.

— Собирался в Гриффиндор? — поинтересовался, очевидно, староста — на его мантии был светло-синий значок.

— Нет, — просто отрезал Чарльз, неотрывно глядя в сторону Эрика. Староста проследил за его взглядом — и присвистнул.

— Не повезло тебе, брат. На Слизерине таких, как мы, вначале приручают, а потом жалят. Там твой друг, верно? 

— Друг, — тихонько кивнул Чарльз. — Эрик, Эрик Леншерр. По крайней мере, я думал, что друг.

— Ничего, Чарльз, — староста утешительно похлопал его по плечу. — Не расстраивайся. Люди с разных факультетов тоже дружат.

— Моя же сестрёнка на Гриффиндоре, — подтвердила сидящая сбоку… Падна. кажется. Или Падма. 

Чарльз тогда немного расслабился, но теперь он уже точно знал, что не нужен Эрику.

Жаль. Но с этим придётся жить.


	10. Chapter 10

На завтрак Эрик шёл в приподнятом настроении. На самом деле, среди заносчивых слизеринцев Эрик чувствовал себя не так уверенно и воодушевлённо, как в первый день в волшебном мире, но он смог выкрутиться, когда они спросили о его происхождении. Эрик отчасти отговорился тем, что его отец маггл, а мама — волшебница, и когда спросили фамилию его матери, Эрик наобум ответил: Блэк. Он был уверен, что хоть один маг с фамилией Блэк существует, так что ничего не боялся.

Но отстали от него почти сразу, и даже белобрысый Малфой смотрел уже с хоть какой-то лояльностью. А большего и не надо. Дружить ни с кем, кроме Чарльза, — по крайней мере, пока, — он не был намерен.

Прямо у входа они столкнулись с Чарльзом. Эрик широко улыбнулся — впервые за долгое время — и поддавшись странному порыву чувств, обнял Чарльза. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул, но, немного помедлив, прильнул к нему в ответ.

— Привет, — как-то робко сказал Чарльз, отстранившись. Эрик даже удивился — раньше таким… маленьким тот не выглядел. А вот сейчас… 

— А я думал, ты не захочешь со мной общаться, — добавил Чарльз, и сразу стало всё понятно. Чего только его немного наивный рейвенкловец успел понадумать…

— Это из-за цвета галстука-то? — Эрик усмехнулся, и Чарльз весело рассмеялся, толкнув его в сторону — чтобы не стоять посреди прохода и не мешать остальным.

Чарльз мгновенно словно начал излучать счастье. От его улыбки стало неожиданно тепло, и ответная не заставила себя долго ждать.

— Пошли за мой стол? — попросил Чарльз, состроив глазки.

— А можно? — усомнился Эрик. Чарльз махнул рукой.

— Тебя всерьёз интересует чьё-либо мнение?

Они опять улыбнулись друг другу и направились к столу Рейвенкло. На присутствие Эрика все отреагировали нормально, только староста, Роберт, как выяснилось, сунул Чарльзу его расписание и буркнул:

— Леншерр, не забудь потом взять расписание у своей старосты. И если не хочешь проблем с факультетом, за стол Гриффиндора всё же не садись.

— А зачем? — искренне удивился Эрик. — Я не хочу за тот стол. Не люблю Гриффиндор. Там нет Чарльза.

Тот искренне рассмеялся в ответ.

А потом началась одновременно увлекательная и изнурительная учебная неделя. 

Конечно, большая часть занятий Чарльза и Эрика не совпадали, но они всегда сидели вместе, когда у Слизерина и Рейвенкло был общий урок. Чарльз был, как истинный рейвенкловец, жадным до знаний, и прожужжал Эрику все уши о заклинаниях, теории и рецептах, которые им ещё только предстояло пройти в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Эрик от обилия совершенно непривычной ему информации хотел только заткнуть уши, но у Чарльза так горели глаза, когда он начинал рассказывать, что профессор Биннс, привидение, ведущее Историю Магии, упустил интересные детали какого-то там магического события, связанного то ли с гоблинами, то ли с троллями, что слушать его было даже интересно. 

Намного интереснее — или ужаснее, Эрик не мог понять, — было то, что до занятий нужно было как-то добраться, ведь Хогвартс был не просто огромным замком с лабиринтом коридоров, а настоящим волшебным хаосом, в котором лестницы завтра ведут совсем не в то место, что вчера, двери отказываются (вслух!) открываться просто так, а персонажи с портретов умеют не только двигаться и говорить, но и ходить друг другу в гости. Эрик всё ещё шарахался, когда кто-то из портретов обращался к нему — в первый вечер в Хогвартсе его почти до заикания напугал какой-то мрачный тип с гобелена, висящего в гостиной Слизерина. Казалось, что ничего в Хогвартсе не было постоянным, даже, наверное, классные комнаты путешествовали по разными этажам. 

Поэтому добраться до уроков, или до Большого Зала, или до гостиной Слизерина, было настоящим испытанием. Эрик и Чарльз старались изучать лабиринты Хогвартса вместе. Особенно на этом настаивал Эрик, когда во второй учебный день после уроков нашёл совершенно растерянного Чарльза, который не мог вспомнить дорогу до гостиной Рейвенкло.

Тогда Эрик в порыве безумного благородства предложил составить ему компанию, и в результате они оба заблудились настолько, что вместо гостиной Рейвенкло нашли гостиную Гриффиндора. В порыве отчаянья после уймы времени блужданий Чарльз обратился к портрету толстой женщины в розовом (Эрик отказывался связываться с картинами, чем очень повеселил Чарльза), и та раздраженно сообщила им, что они идиоты и зашли совсем не туда, куда нужно. К счастью, именно посреди ее речи из-за портрета вдруг вышел рыжий староста Гриффиндора и помог мальчикам найти правильную дорогу. 

Сам Эрик постоянно забывал, какая именно из абсолютно одинаковых пустых стен подземелий ведёт в гостиную Слизерина, и вечером мог растерянно бродить и называть пароль всем более-менее подозрительным стенам. 

Вместе же плутать было намного веселее и увлекательнее — пугающая беспомощность оборачивалась настоящим духом приключений. Чарльз был говорливым и весёлым малым, и открыл в себе дар убалтывать капризные двери, когда они отказывались открываться. Эрик обладал каким-то чутьём, которое подсказывало ему, какая из ступенек лестницы может исчезнуть. К концу недели Эрик и Чарльз научились хотя бы не опаздывать на уроки и всё-таки находить свои гостиные, что было невероятным прогрессом. 

Эрик подозревал, что запутанность замка подарит им немало приключений в будущем. 

Пока что главные приключения были непосредственно на уроках. Так, Эрик пришёл в настоящий восторг, когда на первом занятии по Траснфигурации, который вела Макгонагалл, сумел выполнить задание лучше всех. Он единственный из класса смог превратить спичку в нечто заострённое, покрытое металлом и очень похожее на иголку — то есть, необходимый конечный результат. Чарльз был в восторге от Чар, которые вёл крохотный профессор Флитвик, а ещё, почему-то краснея, говорил, что ему нравятся уроки Астрономии, на которые они ходили вместе каждую ночь среды. 

Зелья Эрику и Чарльзу не понравились практически одинаково. У Чарльза первый урок Зелий случился раньше, и Эрик сразу понял, что от своего декана не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Когда в пятницу у слизеринцев были первые Зелья, объединенные с гриффиндорцами, Эрик согласился со всеми жалобами Чарльза — и это несмотря на то, что Эрик-то был слизеринцем. 

Впрочем, основное, что хотелось обсудить Эрику после Зелий, было совсем с ними не связано. На обеде того же дня Эрик уже почти традиционно подсел к Чарльзу за стол Рейвенкло и сразу, не притрагиваясь к еде, спросил:

— Слушай, а кто такой этот Гарри Поттер? У нас сегодня были Зелья вместе с гриффиндорцами, и профессор Снейп придирался к нему с невероятной жестокостью. Да и я постоянно слышу это имя. Это какая-то местная телезвезда? 

Чарльз неожиданно громко рассмеялся, а потом резко стал серьёзным: 

— Прости, я хотел рассказать тебе с самого начала. Нам с тобой очень повезло, Эрик, — почти торжественно заявил Чарльз, — мы учимся на одном курсе вместе с настоящей знаменитостью магического мира. Гарри Поттер — это Мальчик, Который Выжил. 

— Звучит очень пафосно, — пробормотал Эрик. Чарльз покачал головой:

— И не зря. Видишь ли, десять лет назад Гарри Поттер, которому было всего год, неведомым образом остановил очень плохого волшебника, имя которого никто называть не решается. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть или Ты-Знаешь-Кто, и никак иначе. Ещё его прозывают Тёмным Лордом — ну, ты чувствуешь, всё на одном уровне пафоса, — Эрик сразу понял, что уже где-то слышал про Тёмного Лорда, но никак не мог вспомнить, где. А Чарльз, отложивший прочь вилку, вдохновенно продолжил: 

— Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вёл очень страшную войну, в которой погибло много хороших волшебников и невинных магглов. Однажды он пришёл убить родителей Гарри, которые были на противоположной стороне этой войны. Поттеров он убил, а вот маленького Гарри — не смог. И сам сгинул. Никто не знает, как это произошло, но это настоящее чудо и спасение для всего магического мира. Имя Гарри Поттера знает даже самый маленький домовой эльф, что уж говорить о магах. Он прекратил войну. Правда, после этого пропал из магического мира, и вот — он здесь, с нами.

Эрик неожиданно для себя вспомнил глаза мамы. Распахнутые. Наполненные страхом. И льдянисто-мёртвые. Отец умер быстро — нож в сердце, а вот мама убийцу видела. И умирала… долго.

Чарльз задумчиво обернулся на гриффиндорский стол:

— Представляешь, как ему всё это смертельно надоело? Я ему очень сочувствую. Он выглядит обычным мальчиком, а тут такое внимание, и слухи, и завышенные ожидания…

 _Он_ всегда ожидал, что Эрик будет похожим на мать. Одарённым. Они ненавидели друг друга, и Эрик всегда скрывал от _него_ , что он на самом деле особенный. _Его_ завышенные ожидания Эрик оправдывать принципиально не хотел.

— Пропал из магического мира? — уточнил Эрик. — Странно. Он должен был быть готов к славе. Хотя, мне кажется, это ужасно. Знать, что твои родители погибли, а сам ты каким-то образом остался жить, — Эрик скорбно опустил голову, понимая, что зашёл уж совсем не в ту степь. — Я его понимаю, — завершил он шёпотом, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку. А потом посмотрел в сторону Гарри Поттера и подумал о том, что они в чём-то похожи. Гарри победил Тёмного Лорда, а Эрик не может победить домашнее задание по Астрономии, но они оба кое-что потеряли. Что уже никогда не вернуть.

Родители заперли его в погребе. Он сидел тихо и слышал крики матери. Слышал, бил в потолок, пытался выйти. Не смог.

Его родители отдали свои жизни, чтобы жил он. Разве жизнь стоит так мало?

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Чарльз коснулся его рукава, и Эрик выплыл из тумана своих кошмаров.

— Магия может победить смерть? — спросил он. Губы Чарльза дрогнули.

— Не знаю. Нет. Могу проверить. А зачем тебе?

Эрик посмотрел на одну из пузатых салатниц. Отражалось просто прекрасно... Его лицо. Он совершенно не похож на свою маму. И никогда не будет.

Пустые, мёртвые голубые глаза. Крики и одиночество. Долгое, многолетнее одиночество.

— Я не хочу умирать, Чарльз.


	11. Chapter 11

Чарльз нежно поглаживал конверт кончиками пальцев. Мягкая бумага, похожая на ткань. Его мать всегда пользовалась не пергаментами, а бумагой, разве что дорогой. А такую мягкость, он знал, придают заклинания.

Дежурное письмо с дежурными вопросами.

Главное, что письмо есть. Его содержание мать абсолютно не волнует. Чарльз это понимал и потому пробежал письмо глазами и сложил ровно так, как оно было сложено — в замысловатую конструкцию, такие мама научилась делать совсем недавно. Кажется, это искусство складывания фигурок из бумаги называется оригами, что-то японское. Рассеянно поглаживая образованные бумагой грани, Чарльз косился на стол Слизерина. 

— Письмо от родителей? — Чарльз аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но это оказался всего лишь Роберт, староста. У него был очень взрослый голос и немного асимметричная улыбка. 

— Ой, прости, — Роберт привычно похлопал Чарльза по плечу, — не хотел тебя так напугать. Обещаю больше не подкрадываться к тебе сзади, — он хитро подмигнул и кивнул на письмо, — я слышал твою фамилию раньше. Кто-то из твоих родителей крутится в политических кругах? 

— Да, — Чарльз с сомнением посмотрел на бумажную фигурку в своих руках и аккуратно убрал ее в сумку, — моя мама. Если ты хотел спросить, гордится ли она моим поступлением в Рейвенкло, то сразу скажу, ей это не особенно важно. 

Роберт как-то странно поменялся в лице, и Чарльзу тут же стало очень неуютно. Староста у Рейвенкло был хорошим, внимательным и участливым, но его преувеличенное внимание очень напрягало. Да и жалость Чарльзу была совершенно точно не нужна. Преодолев жгучее желание отодвинуться в сторону, он привычно бросил взгляд на стол Слизерина. Сегодня Эрик не составил компанию Чарльзу за рейвенкловским столом, но в этом не было ничего плохого — Чарльз сам настаивал на том, что иногда необходимо занимать место среди своих, особенно если свои — это Слизерин. 

Сейчас Эрик сидел почти на дальнем краю стола, в окружении группок занятых друг другом старшекурсников. Его однокурсники сгрудились вокруг Малфоя, который очень торжественно делился с ними какими-то присланными из дома сладостями. Эта сцена была настолько громкой и показательной, что Чарльз ни секунды не сомневался, для кого именно она разыгрывалась, причём не в первый раз. Даже не нужно было смотреть на гриффиндорский стол, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки. 

С Эриком Малфой, конечно, не делился. Чарльз не раз спрашивал у Эрика, как тот устроился среди надменных чистокровных, но внятного ответа так и не удалось добиться. Эрик отмахивался, что всё нормально, и никто его не достаёт. Однако Малфой и его прилипалы так демонстративно не обращали внимание на Эрика, что Чарльз очень беспокоился. 

Сам Чарльз без каких-либо проблем сошёлся со своими однокурсниками. Они все были очень милыми ребятами, пусть и частенько со своими странностями, но это же Рейвенкло. Пока что они ещё приглядывались друг к другу, но Чарльзу было среди них легко и ненапряжно. К тому же, никто из рейвенкловцев ни разу не высказывал никакого недовольства по поводу явно близкой дружбы Чарльза со слизеринцем. 

— Слушай, — Роберт отточенным жестом поправил свои очки, — а твой Леншерр, судя по всему, чистотой магической крови не отличается? 

Чарльз нахмурился — ему не нравилась привычка Роберта подмечать детали, касающиеся Эрика. Роберт вообще любил наблюдать за Чарльзом и почему-то очень интересовался его жизнью, и это было странно. 

— Он вырос среди магглов, но я не знаю подробностей. Эрика курировала сама профессор Макгонагалл, это единственное, что я знаю точно, — Чарльз пожал плечами и поспешно поднялся, так и не доев свой тост, — прости, но я должен идти. 

Направляясь к Эрику, Чарльз всё ещё хмурился от зудящего ощущения — его провожал взгляд Роберта.

Через пару дней Чарльз впервые встретился лицом к лицу с Пивзом, местным полтергейстом. Это было в обеденный перерыв — Чарльз возвращался из школьной библиотеки.

С библиотекой у Чарльза складывались очень интересные отношения. Вообще у семьи Ксавье была своя весьма обширная коллекция разнообразных книг, как магических, так и маггловских. Чарльз очень много времени в детстве читал и читал, но так и не осилил и даже третьей части всего, что было у него дома. Школьная же библиотека — с невероятными стеллажами до потолка, полными шелеста страниц узкими проходами, и, кажется, миллионами загадочных книг, вызывала у Чарльза настоящий, трепетный восторг. Здесь всегда было не то чтобы тихо, потому что волшебные книги жили своей шуршащей жизнью, но очень спокойно и умиротворенно. Магическая книжная пыль пахла очень необычно и восхитительно, а с библиотекаршей, строгой и педантичной мадам Пинс, у Чарльза каким-то совершенно мистическим образом сложились на удивление хорошие отношения. Да и Эрик нередко составлял Чарльзу компанию — они вместе делали домашние задания именно здесь, спрятавшись от лишних глаз в лабиринте из книжных стеллажей. 

Но в тот день Эрик в библиотеку не пошёл, потому что Чарльзу нужно было всего лишь взять книгу расширенного изучения Зелий, так как он чувствовал себя очень неуверенно на уроках у профессора Снейпа. И именно тогда, когда Чарльз спускался по лестнице, прижимая к груди увесистый том, из ниоткуда появился Пивз. Чарльз даже не успел испугаться, как оказался облит с ног до головы какой-то омерзительной зелёной слизью, воняющей торфяным болотом. 

Полтергейст залился восторженным смехом — почему-то вид совершенно растерянного Чарльза, в буквальном смысле обтекающего посреди лестницы, привёл несносное привидение в экстатичный восторг. Пивз стал выкрикивал какие-то явно оскорбительные речёвки, но Чарльз ничего не расслышал. Он лишь смотрел на безнадежно испорченный учебник в своих руках и с ужасом думал о том, что про его хорошие отношения со строгой библиотекаршей можно забыть. Почему-то именно это заставило Чарльза позорно разреветься — что ещё больше обрадовало Пивза. Тот стал носиться вокруг и орать так громко, что закладывало уши.

Чарльз прижал к груди несчастный учебник и кинулся вперёд, оставляя на полу зелёные подтёки и захлёбываясь от рыданий. Пивз не отставал, продолжал носиться вокруг, пытаясь поставить подножку, но Чарльз каким-то чудом умудрялся уворачиваться. 

Спас его Роберт — в которого Чарльз, ничего не видя, врезался на полном ходу и чуть не сбил с ног, перемазав в зелёной слизи. Роберт же очень быстро сориентировался и угрожающе взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

— Пивз, немедленно прекрати! Или мне сообщить профессору Макгонагалл, что это именно ты поменял в учительской всю воду в графинах на спирт?

— Это был не я, зубрила! — заорал в ответ полтергейст, но тут же исчез из виду. 

— Чарльз, эй, Чарльз, — Роберт приобнял его за плечо, но Чарльз только сильнее заревел и, давясь слезами, выдавил:

— Учеб… учебник! По… зе-зе-зельям! — он трясущимися руками протянул старосте вымазанную в слизи книгу. А Роберт только улыбнулся и, пробормотав какое-то заклинание, стал водить палочкой вокруг Чарльза, а потом вокруг учебника. Отвратительно пахнущая слизь послушно исчезала, не оставляя следов.

— А теперь успокойся, — еще парой движений палочкой Роберт очистил свою мантию и ободряюще взъерошил растрепанные заклинанием волосы Чарльза, — это всего лишь Пивз, он никогда не делает ничего непоправимого. 

Чарльзу стало ужасно стыдно за свои слезы, и он постарался дышать глубже, рассматривая совершенно нетронутую обложку пресловутого учебника. 

— С-спасибо, — пискнул Чарльз. Голос ему не повиновался, да и что сказать, как отблагодарить, Чарльз не имел ни малейшего представления. Он просто чувствовал бесконечную благодарность за спасение, и стыд за своё настороженное отношение, и всё ещё трясся от неожиданно пережитого ужаса. 

— Проблемы с Зельями? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Роберт со своей кривоватой улыбкой. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе с ними?

Чарльз замотал головой, вытирая ладонью глаза:

— Я справлюсь сам, правда. Прости, меня Эрик ждёт. Еще раз спасибо!

Он убегал от Роберта с такой поспешностью, что стало ещё более стыдно, но Чарльз ничего не мог с собой сделать. 

И да, кстати, с тех пор Пивз особенно сильно полюбил издеваться над Чарльзом.


	12. Chapter 12

— У меня ведь будет и свой первый урок полётов на метле, зачем мне туда? — удивлялся Чарльз всю дорогу. Эрик всё равно не отпускал его, стараясь придумать оправдание, а потом ляпнул:

— Я ведь совсем не умею летать. Малфой снова начнёт хохотать, и я буду благодарен тебе за поддержку.

Чарльз притих — кажется, на его взгляд это была уважительная причина, а Эрик просто сжал зубы, злой на себя. Вообще-то, он просто не хотел оставлять весьма подавленного в последнее время Чарльза одного. По словам одного из его однокурсников, Терри, спал Чарльз совсем плохо, и постоянно просыпался. В общем, как Эрик не мог оставить его одного.

Эрик всё ещё тянул Чарльза за предплечье, и это не прошло незамеченным. Малфой, скривив губы, усмехнулся.

— Леншерр опять притащил свою подружку! — громко сказал он. Его подпевалы расхохотались. 

— Даже за ручки держатся, — поддакнула Паркинсон, с обожанием косясь в сторону Драко.

Чарльз нервно дёрнулся, а Эрик только покрепче ухватил его, тихонько качнув головой.

— Не стоит, — шепнул он Чарльзу. И немного громче добавил, — а то обниму при всех, и нас окончательно поженят.

У Чарльза хватило сил улыбнуться и прекратить обращать на кривляку Малфоя внимание. Впрочем, тот быстро отвлёкся, потому что к слизеринцам присоединился первый курс Гриффиндора, а значит, намного более интересные жертвы.

Вскоре появилась и преподавательница полётов, мадам Хуч. Чарльз скромно стоял в стороне, за спиной Эрика, всё то время, пока слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы толпились у мётел и выполняли короткие и простые указания мадам Хуч.

Эрик, вопреки своим опасениям, сумел успешно приказать метле прыгнуть ему в руку по команде “Вверх!”, но никак не мог приноровиться и правильно её оседлать. Хотя это разочарование было скрашено тем, как мадам Хуч отчитывала Малфоя за неправильную посадку на метле. Эрик заметил, что не он один ехидно улыбается провалу Малфоя — гриффиндорцы точно так же наслаждались словами преподавательницы, как и он. Видимо, хвастовство Малфоя насчёт его “прекрасных” навыков полёта на метле дошло и до них.

А потом всё случилось быстро и сумбурно — гриффиндорец Невилл (тот самый, с жабой) поднялся в воздух раньше свистка и закономерно свалился с довольно большой высоты. Мадам Хуч увела хныкающего мальчика в Больничное Крыло, строго-настрого запретив первокурсникам взлетать в воздух. 

Вот тут-то Малфой и разошёлся.

— Ему действительно так нужна эта напоминалка? — тихонько спросил Эрик у Чарльза. Тот качнул головой.

— Ему нужно развести гриффиндорцев на конфликт. И чем крупнее, тем лучше. А кто у нас защитник слабых? Если по канонам?

Эрик приложил руку к лицу, тихо усмехаясь, а Гарри Поттер взмыл в небо вслед за провоцирующим Малфоем.

— Красиво, — подметил Чарльз. Эрик, по правде говоря, не мог сказать, хорошо ли Поттер летает. Это был первый полёт на метле, который он видел в жизни, не считая бедного упавшего Лонгботтома да небрежно управляющего метлой Малфоя, и выглядел Поттер малость неуверенным, но вполне хорошо летающим.

Думал Эрик совсем другое.

— Влетит им, — меланхолично сказал он. 

— Влетит, — с каким-то даже удовольствием сказал Чарльз. — Может, выучат урок. Хотя, типичный Гриффиндор и типичный Слизерин.

— Не выучат, — предсказал Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер схватил стекляшку. И вот стоила она того? — И я, между прочим, тоже Слизерин, — добавил он, покосившись на Чарльза. Как вывернешься?

— Ты — не типичный Слизерин, — Чарльз вскинул палец вверх. — Ты — уникальная особь. У тебя есть логика и ощущение последствий.

— Иными словами, у меня есть ты, и у меня нет шансов влипнуть в неприятности, — Эрик усмехнулся.

— Вот именно, — со смехом добавил Чарльз.

Через пару часов после того, как профессор Макгонагалл увела в неизвестность Гарри Поттера, они с Чарльзом с сожалением разошлись по гостиным. Эрик прошипел связанный, кто бы мог подумать, со змеями пароль равнодушной стене, и после этого, хихикнув от каламбура, попал на самое интересное.

В гостиной был павлин.

Вообще-то, это был Малфой, но перепутать его с павлином было очень просто. Напыщенность и очень противный голос. Покурлыкаем?

На Эрика никто не обратил внимания, что даже было приятно. Эрик привык к одиночеству, а сейчас у него был Чарльз.

—…и тут этот фальшивый герой едва не врезался в окно, распластавшись по метле, — на этой реплике Паркинсон захохотала. Эрик поморщился. Пересказывал Драко для Трэйси и Дафны, но не было заметно, что девочкам было интересно. А Пэнси, которая была готова слушать Малфоя сколько угодно и на какие угодно темы, громко хохотала со всеми остальными слушателями — в основном, второкурсниками. 

— А дальше что? — безразлично поинтересоваться Нотт. Губы Малфоя дёрнулись — он не любил, когда его недооценивали.

Ещё через пару минут Эрик выбежал из гостиной по направлению к Башне Рейвенкло. Эрику хотелось поделиться новостью — а кому он ещё мог сказать, кроме Чарльза? По-хорошему, стоило бы сообщить преподавателям или хотя бы старосте Гриффиндора, но это вообще не пришло Эрику в голову. 

Он прекрасно знал, где находится гостиная Рейвенкло — за эту неделю с лишним учёбы Эрик часто провожал Чарльза по вечерам и лучше знал разве что дорогу к Большому Залу. Только Эрику никогда не доводилось зайти в гостиную Рейвенкло, потому что он всегда оставлял Чарльза около двери с молотком в форме орла, который задаёт заковыристые загадки. Отгадаешь — пройдёшь внутрь. И никаких паролей. 

Домчавшись до пункта назначения, Эрик сначала обрадовался, что ему не нужно знать пароля, чтобы войти, но быстро понял, что зря. Он, пытаясь отдышаться от быстрого бега, постучал в дверь без ручек и замочных скважин, и мелодичный голос пропел:

— Кто не задаёт вопросов, но заставляет отвечать?

— Что? — Эрик испуганно посмотрел на дверь и абсолютно смешался. 

— Отвечай, — спокойно сказал… э… дверной молоток. Эрик поднял взгляд. Сверху на него усмехался орёл. Конечно же, это просто орлиная голова с распахнутой пастью, но слишком уж было похоже на насмешку.

— Учитель? — наивно предположил Эрик. А что, школа магии, отвечать урок, всё логично…

Судя по всему, орёл музыкально рассмеялся.

— Всё не так просто, юный змей, — Эрику говорящая орлиная голова почему-то напомнила Распределяющую Шляпу. Он задумался, есть ли у Хогвартса голос? Может быть, и Шляпа, и орёл — это одно целое, раскиданное по разным сосудам.

Следующие десять минут Эрик провёл, облокотившись на стену. Орёл всё ещё насмехался. Загадка всё ещё была неразгаданной.

— Шоу? — наугад бросил Эрик. — Снейп? — проклятая голова хихикала. — Долг? Совесть? Суд? Ты издеваешься, пародия на суп?

— Но-но, юноша, — голова была вполне разговорчивая. — Повежливее.

— А подсказку? — измождённо попросил Эрик. Нельзя недооценивать рейвенкловцев — отвечать было даже утомительнее, чем бегать.

— Что-то, обратное мне, — прозвенело в ответ. Интересно, а это голова говорит вслух, или всё только у Эрика в голове? Весело же он смотрится — болтающим с самим собой.

— А вы дверная ручка? — уточнил Эрик. Орёл хмыкнул.

— И да, и нет, и вход, и выход, и курица, и яйцо.

— Кажется, я смертельно рад, что не попал на Рейвенкло, — выдохнул Эрик. — Вход… выход… ты говоришь на входе и задаёшь вопросы. Что-то на выходе заставляет отвечать… Звонок! — радостно выдал он. Ему показалось, что орёл улыбнулся, хотя видеть этого он явно не мог.

— Верно, юный змей. Проходи, — и Эрик наконец смог вбежать в гостиную.

Гостиная Рейвенкло оказалась очень утончённой. У основательницы этого факультета определённо имелся неплохой вкус. Арки, проходы, большие окна… А ещё — книги. Везде, где падал взгляд, лежали, стояли стопкой, или просто валялись книги. Или люди с книгами. Что примечательно, они тоже лежали, стояли или валялись.

— Змеёныш? — удивлённо спросила девушка курса пятого-шестого. Эрик уже хотел огрызнуться, когда тут услышал знакомый отклик:

— Леншерр! — напыщенно грозный староста — кажется, Роберт, как рассказывал Чарльз, — подошёл ближе к Эрику.

— Я… — начал было Эрик, но Роберт прервал его взмахом руки.

— Первое: запрещено приходить в гостиные других факультетов. Ты вообще в курсе, что здесь не было посторонних более тысячи лет? Леншерр, тебя точно Шляпа на Слизерин закинула? Ты же абсолютно хаффлпаффское чудо, только вместо кухни у тебя любое помещение, главное, чтобы Ксавье сидел. Какого Мерлина ты по чужим гостиным шляешься? Дала же нам Ровена такого стража… Не пропускать многие века даже некоторых рейвенкловцев, а потом открыть дверь мелкому слизеринцу!.. — он театрально прикрыл ладонью лицо.

Эрику ни чуточки, ни капельки не стало стыдно. Роберт отдышался и продолжил тираду. Нянюшка.

— Второе: уже девять вечера, поздно, ты не успеешь вернуться в свою гостиную до отбоя. Третье, Пенелопа, — обратился Роберт к той самой девушке. — Помнится, мы спорили, кто за кем таскается: Эрик за Чарльзом или Чарльз за Эриком. Дорогая, кажется, ты должна мне сикль, — с полупоклоном заявил он.

— Дам Ксавье ещё один шанс, — девочка немного хищно улыбнулась. Эрик понял, что из гостиной его сразу выставят, и с Чарльзом поговорить не дадут — хотя вон он, стоит, машет руками, обращая на себя внимание. Но Роберт демонстративно не давал Эрику пройти — видимо, пёкся о какой-то там тысячелетней неприкосновенности этих мест. Тоже мне, хранитель очага.

— Но у Поттера и Малфоя сегодня будет дуэль! — громко воскликнул Эрик, не собираясь слушать негодования Роберта дальше.

Когда после его слов повисла мёртвая тишина, ему стало даже немного стыдно.

— Первокурсники — и дуэль? — хихикнула первой Пенелопа, закатив глаза. Но Роберт не был настроен так оптимистично.

— Если эти два первокурсника — не Поттер и Малфой, дорогая, — немного убито закончил он. И тут же воспрянул духом. — Леншерр, а ты говоришь, чтобы мы её предотвратили, или любезно даёшь нам возможность сделать ставки?

— Эрик! — Чарльз наконец-то миновал Роберта. — Серьёзно? Они будут драться? И ведь мы этого даже не увидим, — убито закончил он.

Роберт тряхнул головой и тут же поправил чуть не слетевшие очки.

— Да, посмотреть не сумеем... Ставки, господа, делаем ставки на исход завтрашней дуэли!

Эрик расхохотался. Роберт мог быть, несмотря на всю свою вредность, неподражаемым.


	13. Chapter 13

В конце концов, Роберт проводил Эрика до его гостиной, строго настрого запретив Чарльзу идти вместе с ними. 

— Уже был отбой! — бушевал староста, но в его глазах за очками танцевали весёлые искорки. — Мерлин, за что мне такое счастье в виде вас двух… 

Рейвенкловцы очень повеселились как от новостей, который принёс Эрик, так и от того, что Эрик их, собственно, принёс. Чарльз никак не мог взять в толк, зачем его друг мчался через весь Хогвартс вопреки здравому смыслу, чтобы сообщить новость, касающуюся совсем других людей, но это было очень мило. 

Большой компанией рейвенкловцы и Чарльз с Эриком решили, что выпендрёжнику Малфою вряд ли хватит храбрости идти ночью на дуэль. Роберт благоразумно заметил, что вообще нельзя доверять слизеринцам:

— Ты прости, Леншерр, но ваша братия те ещё хитрецы с подлыми замыслами. Не удивлюсь, если Малфой настучит Филчу, что ночью кто-то из учеников будет шастать по замку, а сам не высунет и носа из ваших подземелий. 

Кстати, именно так всё и случилось.

На следующее утро Эрик рассказал Чарльзу, как Малфой до позднего вечера предвкушал, что Гарри Поттера наконец-то исключат из Хогвартса. Ведь этого не случилось после инцидента на уроке полётов. Никто не знал, почему Макгонагалл увела Гарри Поттера после его финта с напоминалкой, а Гриффиндор даже не лишился очков. 

Но надеждам Малфоя не суждено было сбыться. Чарльз вместе с Эриком с удовольствием наблюдали за тем, как светятся счастьем Гарри Поттер и его рыжий друг, Уизли, а на лице Малфоя расплывается всё более и более кислое выражение. 

— Эх, — вздохнул Чарльз, накладывая себе в тарелку побольше бекона, — А я бы посмотрел, как Гарри выкрутился сегодня ночью. Наверняка же им пришлось улепетывать от Филча. 

Эрик закивал, отпивая тыквенный сок из стакана:

— Мне кажется, грохоту было немерено. А ещё я бы с радостью посмотрел на лицо Филча, — Эрик почему-то очень сильно недолюбливал хогвартского смотрителя. Чарльз представил себе эту картину и расхохотался, поймав одобряющий взгляд Роберта — видимо, староста думал о том же. Большинство рейвенкловцев за столом бурно обсуждали сделанные прошлым вечером ставки, передавая друг другу горсти кнатов и сиклей.

— Мне начинает нравиться эта история противостояния, — поделился Чарльз с Эриком, — представь, мы теперь всё обучение будем зрителями вечного представления. 

А через некоторое время за завтраком, когда совы принесли почту, Гарри Поттеру на глазах у всей школы шесть сов притащили длинный узкий свёрток. Чарльз всмотрелся и стал давиться смехом. На вопрошающий взгляд Эрика он выдохнул:

— Готов спорить, что это метла, очень характерная упаковка. Кажется, я знаю, чем закончилась та история с напоминалкой, Эрик! 

— Ты имеешь в виду квиддичную команду? — Эрик плотоядно улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь в деталях запомнить, как на это отреагирует Малфой, и рассказать тебе, Чарльз. 

Голос у Эрика при этом был такой заговорщический, что Чарльзу немедленно захотелось крепко обнять друга. Он с трудом удержался от этого желания и взамен кинул в Эрика кусок тоста.

После уроков Чарльз направился прямиком в гостиную — ему ещё нужно было чертить огромнейшую карту звёздного неба на Астрономию. Эрику, впрочем, досталось эссе по Зельям на двадцать дюймов, так что Чарльз считал, что ему ещё повезло.

— Сидите? — сочувственно спросил он рейвенкловцев, разместившихся на ступенях у двери в гостиную.

— Сидим, — ответил ему Майкл Корнер, — кажется, ночевать тоже будем здесь, уж больно сложная загадка. Ненавижу этот молоток.

— И какой же вопрос? — поинтересовался Чарльз, усмехаясь. Он уже привык — один раз они действительно чуть не заночевали в коридоре, и только в три часа ночи пришёл профессор Флитвик, который умудрился дать ответ орлиной голове всего за полчаса!

— “Что такое нежное, что разбивается, даже когда называют его имя”, — точно процитировал Майкл.

— Чувства? — предположил Чарльз. — Если слишком часто о них говорить, они потеряют свою силу.

— Это уже было, — Майкл вздохнул, — Чжоу… кажется, так её зовут… в общем, она предположила, что это истина, потому что истина, которая произнесена, уже переиначена. Староста с седьмого курса попробовала память, потому что мы часто забываем только что сказанное. Это не загадка, а ужас какой-то.

— Как и всегда, — Чарльз пожал плечами и невозмутимо достал из сумки бутерброд, завёрнутый в пергамент, — я готовился, — пояснил он с набитым ртом.

Майкл завистливо на него покосился. 

— Надо уже привыкнуть, — он вздохнул. — А у тебя больше нет? — поинтересовался Майкл с искренней надеждой.

— Был один, — Чарльз откусил от бутерброда, игнорируя жаждущий взгляд Майкла, — но я скормил его Эрику урок назад.

Майкл застонал, и гулкое эхо отозвалось от стен.

— Ненавижу твоего Леншерра!

С едва слышным скрипом отодвинулась дверь. Для кучки разновозрастных рейвенкловцев, которые уже разбили лагерь на площадке, это был лучший на свете звук.

— О, — из-за двери высунулась голова Роберта (слава Мерлину, не отдельно от хозяина), — а вы тут жить собираетесь? Правильно, осваивайтесь! Однажды мы просто не разгадаем загадку после Пира и поселимся на лестнице!

— Ты не мог сделать это часом раньше, Хиллиард? — вторая староста, Пенелопа Кристалл, протиснулась в гостиную, толкнув Роберта в бок. Тот широко ухмыльнулся и повернулся ей вслед.

— Тогда это не было бы так весело! — крикнул он ей в спину. И спросил, поправив очки, — Народ, а какой там был вопрос?..

Чарльз часто жаловался Эрику на все эти порой многочасовые гадания под бездушной дверью.

— Вот так забудешь взять учебник, или чернила банально закончатся, — и можешь опоздать на все уроки разом, — бурчал Чарльз снова и снова.

— Это ты ещё не бродил по вечерам в поисках нужной стены из сотен абсолютно одинаковых. Один! — возмущался Эрик в ответ. 

— Ну, ты прав, у нас ещё не так всё плохо, — послушно соглашался Чарльз, — да и загадки эти часто бывают очень увлекательными. Правда, иногда какой-нибудь старшекурсник поймает за шиворот и начнёт читать долгую философскую лекцию, не отвяжешься…

Кажется, Эрик не понимал печали Чарльза. 

Потекли учебные будни — неделя за неделей. На уроках было невероятно увлекательно — первокурсники уже прошли самые азы программы, и приступили к намного более интересным темам. Кажется, Эрик был в восторге — он с воодушевлением учил заклинания, изучал зелья, без сопротивления проводил вместе с Чарльзом много часов в библиотеке. 

Единственной проблемой Эрика в учёбе были его сложные отношения с перьями и чернилами. Эрик признался, что никогда в жизни не писал ничем, кроме шариковых ручек. Поэтому писать перьями для него было настоящей пыткой — он процарапывал пергамент, ставил кучу пятен и тихо ругался, потому что почерк у него выходил настолько ужасный, что он сам не мог прочитать свои эссе. А ещё свитки очень любили сворачиваться в самый неподходящий момент, и чернила непоправимо смазывались. Но это не уменьшало восторга Эрика от волшебных предметов.

Чарльз искренне радовался за друга, но сам почему-то маялся от головной боли и часто с трудом воспринимал информацию. По ночам к нему никак не шёл сон — Чарльз уже запомнил до мельчайших деталей фантастический вид на озеро, открывающийся из окна спальни первого курса Рейвенкло. Осень беззастенчиво входила в свои права, окрашивая деревья в алый и золотой, а траву в желтый. 

Среди увлекательной учебы и мирного осеннего досуга Чарльз жестоко мучился от бессонницы. Несколько раз он даже засыпал на уроках — однажды Макгонагалл за это сняла штрафное очко с Рейвенкло, а потом грозилась прогнать Чарльза в Больничное Крыло. Чарльз был тронут заботой тётушки Минни, но всячески увиливал. Однокурсники Чарльза благоразумно не приставали к нему, а Роберт всё настойчивее предлагал свою помощь в учёбе. Чарльз упрямо отнекивался и был искренне благодарен Эрику за то, что он не спрашивает, не беспокоится, не предлагает своей помощи. 

Почему-то Чарльзу упорно не хотелось признавать своей проблемы. Он лишь понимал, что вдалеке от скопления учеников ему становится легче. И спалось слаще всего в библиотеке, пока сидящий рядом Эрик с искренним интересом читал дополнительную литературу по Трансфигурации — кажется, что-то про взаимодействие с металлами.

Иногда в такие моменты Чарльзу сквозь сон казалось, что Эрик смотрит на него тяжело и с беспокойством. Но Эрик продолжал молчать, просто был рядом. И от одного этого головная боль становилась легче. 

Чарльз часто растирал виски. Казалось, они гудели и наливались свинцом. Рядом с людьми — особенно в обычно густозаполненной гостиной Рейвенкло — становилось совсем худо. Голова не то, чтобы болела, но ощущение усталости никуда не девалось. И это было странно — встать рано утром или в обед, лечь в двенадцать или после ужина в восемь — Чарльз все равно был постоянно уставшим.

Роберт волновался. О, теперь Чарльз понял, за какие качества Эрик называл его “мамочкой”. Роберт не говорил Чарльзу больше ничего — только старался постоянно быть рядом. Возможно, он надеялся, что Чарльз не заметит его волнения. Его присутствие не тяготило, хотя только с Эриком было легче.

— Зачем тебе это? — однажды прямо спросил Чарльз. Он свернулся калачиком на редко свободном диване. Было уже достаточно поздно — подбиралось к половине первого. Завтра с утра Зелья, но Чарльзу было всё равно. — Теперь из-за меня и ты не высыпаешься, — он покосился на Роберта, который явно держался на последних силах.

— Хочу быть рядом, когда тебе станет плохо, — просто ответил Роберт, поигрывая палочкой. Желая развеселить Чарльза, он принялся выписывать в воздухе огненные узоры. Чарльз улыбнулся, но не более.

— Почему ты так уверен, что станет? — спросил он наконец. Роберт перевёл взгляд в его сторону и внезапно фыркнул.

— Ты просто себя со стороны не видишь, малыш. Ты выглядишь очень усталым. И спишь на ходу. И не спишь ночью. Леншерр в тебя еду насильно запихивает, ты не замечал, нет? — будто вскользь поинтересовался он. Чарльз покачал головой, и Роберт пожал плечами:

— Я же беспокоюсь.

— Ты за всех беспокоишься, — вяло огрызнулся Чарльз, — а преследуешь только меня. А в Америке это статья.

— А мы в Америке?

Чарльз улыбнулся и тут же поморщился, потянувшись к вискам. Людей вокруг, кроме Роберта, не было, но странное ощущение вернулось. Закрытые глаза не помогали — Чарльзу было плохо.

— Голова болит? — по-своему истолковал Роберт. — Знаешь, ребёнок, сходил бы ты в Больничное Крыло. Ума не приложу, почему профессор Флитвик до сих пор тебя туда не отправил. Когда у вас Чары?

— Завтра, — тихо ответил Чарльз. — И я не пойду к мадам Помфри. Со мной всё хорошо.

— Скажи это своей зелёной коже, малыш, — Роберт ласково взъерошил его волосы. — А спать не получается именно в спальне?

— На уроках получается, — Чарльз пожал плечами и, наконец, выпрямился и сел на диване. — Только преподаватели злые. Поспать не дают, — пожаловался он. Роберт не удержался от улыбки.

— Даже у Биннса не спишь? — поинтересовался он. Чарльз поморщился.

— Совесть.

— О, — Роберт понятливо кивнул, — я понимаю, что рейвенкловская страсть к учёбе не позволяет тебе расслабиться, но поверь, даже я сплю у Биннса. 

А в Больничное Крыло Чарльз так и не не пошёл. Он не хотел признавать свою бессонницу такой уж проблемой, чтобы пить какие-то там зелья или ещё что.


	14. Chapter 14

Что за праздник Хэллоуин? Эрик никогда в жизни не отмечал этот праздник, и точно знал, что он в Хогвартсе не один такой. Взять хотя бы близняшек Патил или Блейза. Зато Большой Зал в этот день выглядел потрясающе — все свечи были заключены в летающие тыквы, под потолком сновали летучие мыши, а ужин вышел невероятно вкусным, хоть в меню и преобладала вездесущая тыква. 

История магического мира в пересказе Чарльза была гораздо убедительней лекций Биннса. Сейчас они разбирали битвы с Гриндевальдом, отыскивания перекликания с моментами той истории, которую учил Эрик в маггловской школе, но тут их нагло прервали.

В самый интересный момент, между прочим! Они с Чарльзом спорили, имел ли Гриндевальд какое-либо отношение к Гитлеру, и Эрик даже побеждал в этом диспуте. 

— “Тро-олль, в подземелье, тро-олль”, — передразнил Эрик Квиррела. Он троллей не видел, и потому испуга Роберта и Чарльза не разделял. От первого, впрочем, он тут же получил строгий взгляд.

— Леншерр, руки в ноги, голову не забываем, и со своим факультетом вниз, шагом — марш! — Эрик почти покорно повернулся, но Чарльз успел коснуться его плеча.

— В подземельях же тролль, — испуганно сказал он. К счастью, Роберт прислушался..

— То-очно, — он приложил ладонь ко лбу, — Джемма! — успел он схватить за рукав проходящую мимо слизеринку. Староста Эрика, именно она привела их, первокурсников, в гостиную в первый вечер в Хогвартсе. Снейп в юбке, вот как говорил Малфой, и это был единственный раз, когда Эрик с ним соглашался.

— Робби, — с классическим слизеринским сарказмом отозвалась Джемма. — Пусти. Мне своих выводить.

— Куда? К троллю в пасть? — уточнил Чарльз. Джемма немного покачалась на пятки на носок и, наконец, кивнула.

— Ты прав, малыш. А… — она посмотрела на стол преподавателей, — а наш декан уже ушёл, — мрачно заключила она.

— Пошли к нам, — даже не думая, сказал Роберт. — Профессор Флитвик против не будет, безопасность важнее всего.

Джемма деловито кивнула — без следа малейшей благодарности — и нырнула в стайку слизеринцев. К чести обоих факультетов, все они выстроились достаточно быстро и чинно стали подниматься наверх в Башню Рейвенкло. Не возмущался даже Малфой, очевидно, тоже испугавшийся тролля. Он шёл рядом с Эриком, опустив голову вниз. Это было даже удивительно.

Когда они поднимались по очередной лестнице, — Башня Рейвенкло была невероятно высокой — их нагнал староста Гриффиндора, Эрик забыл его имя. Выглядел он очень запыхавшимся.

— Гарри и Рона не видели? — смотрел он на старост, но спрашивал в первую очередь первокурсников. Все начали переглядываться, но за чужими здесь никто не смотрел.

— Придурки, — тихо сказал Малфой, так что услышал его только Эрик. — Тут тролль ходит, а они…

— Тролли очень страшные? — уточнил Эрик. Малфой странно на него посмотрел, но всё-таки ответил:

— Ростом примерно тринадцать футов, уродливые и тупые. А ещё очень агрессивные и не понимают, что могут натворить. 

— По описанию прямо Крэбб и Гойл, — подметил Чарльз. К удивлению, Малфой снова промолчал, только хмыкнул. Оказывается, Малфой умеет быть нормальным, если его хорошенько напугать.

Впрочем, он быстро очухался — чем дальше почти стройные ряды двух факультетов поднимались к Башне Рейвенкло, тем самоувереннее становился Малфой, и вскоре вокруг него снова собралась его свита. Кажется, они фантазировали, что тролль сожрёт Поттера и его друга и наконец-то избавит от надоедливой знаменитости и “предателя крови” замок. Эрик почему-то злился от этой болтовни. 

— Он завидует, — вдруг тихо сказал бледный Чарльз, положив руку на плечо Эрику, — он завидует Гарри и потому так себя ведёт. Ничего удивительного. 

Эрик красноречиво вскинул брови. Они уже почти дошли до входа в гостиную Рейвенкло.

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? 

Чарльз растерялся и потупился, пожав одним плечом:

— Ты на него так смотришь, что сложно не догадаться. А ещё, кажется, у Роберта и Джеммы что-то было — посмотри, как они держатся друг с другом.

Голос у Чарльза был какой-то странный, словно потусторонний. 

Эрик послушно глянул в начало колонны — Роберт и Джемма, как старосты, шли рука об руку, но так демонстративно не замечали друг друга, что это бросалось в глаза даже одиннадцатилетнему Эрику. Ведь он и думать не хотел о всякой там любви и отношениях, брр. 

— Знаешь, — всё тем же странным голосом продолжил Чарльз, — Роберт в первый вечер произнёс речь про Рейвенкло, и заметил, что слизеринцам лучше не доверять, пусть и они не все плохие. Показательно, правда? Джемма что-нибудь такое говорила про Рейвенкло или остальных? 

— Ну, — удивлённо отозвался Эрик, — только про то, что Мерлин учился на Слизерине, и что мы не злые, а независимые и самые лучшие. Про другие факультеты тоже было, но в основном всякие подколки. Например, что Рейвенкло — это самое большое стадо заучек, которое только можно встретить.

Чарльз громко хмыкнул. Колонны двух факультетов остановились, потому что их нагнал маленький Флитвик и стал оживлённо говорить что-то Роберту и Джемме. 

— Я не знал про Мерлина. Надо же. Он считается самым великим волшебником в истории, если что, — добавил Чарльз, привычным жестом массируя виски, — кажется, вы сейчас пойдёте обратно. 

В самом деле — Джемма, выслушав профессора Флитвика, не стала слушать спорящего с деканом Роберта, и скомандовала слизеринцам разворачиваться. Те заворчали — то ли потому, что не хотели приближаться к подземельям и троллю, то ли потому, что им было лень снова тащиться через весь замок. 

— Тролль обезврежен, — тоненько воскликнул профессор Флитвик и замахал маленькими ручками, — не волнуйтесь, дети, всё будет хорошо! 

Эрик поспешно пожал ладонь Чарльзу — тот выглядел очень усталым, больше, чем обычно, — и поспешил за уже начавшей обратный путь колонной слизеринцев. Чарльз, вопреки обычаю, не ответил на улыбку Эрика, только махнул рукой и направился вслед за своими. 

Слизеринцы, добравшись до своей гостиной без происшествий, продолжили прерванное празднование Хэллоуина — в основном, состоящее из ужина. Правда, кто-то из старшекурсников переоделся в различные костюмы и собрался веселиться до поздней ночи. Забини долго сокрушался, когда первокурсников загнали в спальни и приказали лечь спать. 

— Они точно будут пить огневиски и не только! — лениво возмущался Блейз, переодеваясь в пижаму. — И вообще там сейчас будет настоящее веселье. Поскорее бы вырасти. 

А Эрик, забравшись в постель, думал не о тролле и не о веселящихся старшекурсниках. Он думал об уставшем и бледном Чарльзе.


	15. Chapter 15

Погода была ужасная, принцесса была прекрасная… Правда, вместо принцессы был Эрик, но сути дело это не меняло. Хоть и было неожиданно ясно после многих хмурых дней, дул холодный ветер, и Чарльз зябко кутался в шарф. Шарф, кстати, был красно-золотым, что символично, ибо Эрик всё-таки болел за своих. Ещё перед первой игрой в сезоне они поспорили на две ириски об исходе матча. Чарльз ставил на Поттера. Эрик в Поттере не сомневался, но надеялся на своих охотников.

А ещё Чарльз не любил квиддич.

— Напомни, зачем мы идём на матч? — поинтересовался Эрик. Чарльз ответил, стуча зубами:

— Приобщать тебя к любимому и главному развлечению магов. Если не пойду я, ты тоже не пойдёшь, а я уверен — ты обязан видеть это.

К слову, он оказался прав. Игроки ещё только взлетели, а Эрик уже приоткрыл рот, с восторгом наблюдая за ними. Чарльз с некой радостью отметил, что Поттер на метле смотрится куда как увереннее ловца Слизерина.

И началась игра.

Чарльз почти не смотрел на происходящее в воздухе — ему было почему-то очень холодно, несмотря на перчатки из драконьей кожи, тёплую мантию и свитер. Да и от такой толпы вокруг, как обычно, разболелась голова — на игру с новым ловцом Гриффиндора, назначение которого произвело настоящий фурор во всей школе, пришли, кажется, абсолютно все ученики и учителя Хогвартса. Свободных мест на трибунах не осталось. 

Эрик и Чарльз сели на нейтральные места, вдали от основных групп поддержки играющих факультетов. Чарльз кутался в свой выпрошенный у кого-то из старшекурскников-гриффиндорцев шарф и наблюдал за Эриком, который с восторженным вниманием следил за игрой. Стадион ревел, комментатор игры забавно острил, гриффиндорские охотники вели в счёте, Чарльз скучал.

Потом ловцы заметили снитч, и хоть Гарри Поттер и летал лучше своего соперника, но неминуемую победу красно-золотых оборвал грубым манёвром капитан слизеринцев, Флинт. Чарльз нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Эрик радуется жёстко прерванной погоне за снитчем. Тот заметил мрачный взгляд Чарльза и развёл руками: 

— Прости, но в спорте всегда так. 

Чарльз понимал. Он именно поэтому и не любил квиддич. 

Прошло некоторое время — Чарльз безуспешно пытался согреться и подавить головную боль. Неожиданно Эрик стал дёргать его за рукав, привлекая внимание:

— Слушай, у Поттера метла взбесилась. Что происходит? 

Чарльз поднял слезящиеся глаза вверх и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть получше. 

— Похоже на проклятье, — пробормотал он, — Ох… 

Он сам вцепился в руку Эрика, волнуясь за повисшего на одной руке Гарри Поттера. Весь стадион, затаив дыхание, следил за пугающей картиной. Даже Эрик волновался за ловца команды соперника. А потом вдруг всё переменилось — Гарри вскарабкался на метлу и резко спикировал вниз. Все присутствующие, кажется, охнули в один голос, а Чарльз подумал, что Эрику от его хватки наверняка было больно. 

— Он поймал снитч! — понял Чарльз и почему-то засмеялся. Наверное, из-за того, каким кислым сделалось лицо Эрика.

— Ты был прав, — хмуро признал Эрик, когда они с Чарльзом наконец-то выбрались из толпы и неторопливо шли к замку, — этот Гарри Поттер действительно будет проблемой для всех соперников. 

Чарльз снова рассмеялся, забыв о том, что замёрз, забыв о гудящей голове, забыв обо всём на свете — так ему нравилось это кислое выражение лица у Эрика. 

— А ещё мне понравился квиддич, — угрожающе заявил Эрик, обидевшись на смех Чарльза, — и ты не отвертишься, будешь ходить со мной, понял? 

Честно говоря, Чарльз был не против. Он, конечно, не любил квиддич и почему-то очень мёрз, но у Эрика было удивительно тёплое плечо, о которое согреться было проще и быстрее, чем с помощью шарфа или перчаток. А потом Эрик зачем-то взял его за руку, и стало совсем хорошо.

— Давай не будем расходиться по гостиным? — попросил Чарльз. — У тебя там горе, мои будут говорить каждый о своём… Прогуляемся?

— А может, я хочу отметить поражение вместе с моими ребятами? — вдруг сказал Эрик. Чарльз замер. Внутри остро резанула обида. Да, конечно, он привык, что Эрик всегда рядом. Эрик был его единственным другом. А что, если он — не единственный друг Эрика? Конечно же. Так правильно. Так и бывает у нормальных людей, а не у чарльзов ксавье.

— Конечно, — он вымученно улыбнулся и с глубоким сожалением отпустил ладонь Эрика. — Встретимся завтра? — уже не ожидая ответа, он направился прочь. В голове зашумело сильнее, стало немного трудно дышать. Чарльз закусил губу. Эгоист, какой же он эгоист…

— Чарльз! — долетел до него словно отголосок эха. — Чарльз! — его схватили за плечи и потянули назад. Чарльз замер, а Эрик уткнулся куда-то ему в макушку. 

— Я же пошутил, — убито произнёс Эрик. — Неужели ты думаешь, что общество любого из моих сокурсников мне важнее твоего, Чарльз?

Чарльз промолчал, и тогда Эрик просто обнял его — со спины, крепко прижимая к себе, и не сказал больше ни слова. Чарльз простоял ещё минуту в оцепенении, а потом обернулся к Эрику, осторожно убирая со своей груди его ладони. Тёплые. Как и всегда.

— Не шути так больше, — попросил он, опуская взгляд. Подбородка Чарльза коснулась тёплая ладонь, и он, затаив дыхания, взглянул вверх. Эрик был до неприличия серьёзен.

— Не буду. Обещаю.

На этот раз Чарльз обнял его сам.


	16. Chapter 16

Зима была холодной. Без преувеличений — Чарльз предупредил Эрика ещё осенью, потому что, конечно же, заранее знал, что здесь будет гораздо холоднее, чем они оба привыкли. Эрик был предупрежден, вытащил из сундука всю свою тёплую одежду… и всё равно оказался не готов.

Потому что зима здесь была _очень_ холодной. И Эрик уже тысячу раз от всей души возненавидел подземелья Слизерина — от замерзающего озера тянуло промозглой сыростью, которая пробирала до костей. А каменные стены и пол, кажется, высасывали любое тепло, принесённое в эти места. Не спасали огромные камины, зеленоватое пламя в которых горело постоянно, день и ночь. Не спасали грелки, которые кто-то подкладывал под одеяла каждый вечер. Вообще ничего не спасало. 

На уроках, когда в классы пробирался сквозь щели в окнах ледяной ветер, все сидели в полном облачении, в тяжёлых шерстяных мантиях, в перчатках из драконьей кожи, в шапках и шарфах. На Зельях хотелось просто обняться с собственным котлом, каким бы раскалённым он ни был, — Эрик несколько раз довольно сильно обжёг себе руки, и Чарльз терпеливо обрабатывал его ожоги неизвестно откуда добытой терпко пахнущей мазью. 

По утрам, проснувшись среди более-менее тёплого кокона одеял и простыней, Эрик с ужасом думал о необходимости вылезти наружу. Несмотря на то, что все слизеринцы спали не просто в пижамах, а заодно в свитерах и в нескольких парах носков, каждый раз выбраться из постели было равнозначно настоящему подвигу. Теодор Нотт однажды мрачно заметил, что они всем факультетом перегнали Гриффиндор по уровню храбрости, потому что ни один здравомыслящий человек не способен на такие свершения ежедневно.

Зато в Большом Зале было более-менее тепло, и Эрик искренне надеялся, что в гостиной и спальнях Рейвенкло тоже можно существовать. Потому что ему было больно смотреть на Чарльза — тот оказался жутким мерзляком и почти всё время выглядел так, словно собирается умереть от обморожения в ближайшем будущем. Он постоянно был закутан в сине-бронзовый шарф, и часто прятал ладони подмышками, пытаясь согреться. На ненавязчивый вопрос, тепло ли в Башне Рейвенкло, Чарльз отмахивался, но Эрик пристал к Роберту и выяснил, что у них не то чтобы сильно лучше, чем в подземельях. Башня открыта всем ветрам, и даже заклинания не всегда удерживают зимнюю стужу от проникновения в помещения. 

В библиотеке было не то чтобы холодно, но очень зябко и неуютно. Поэтому большую часть свободного времени Эрик и Чарльз проводили либо в Большом Зале, либо, как ни странно, во внутреннем дворе школы. Чарльз выучил несколько согревающих заклинаний — разноцветные огоньки, которые не обжигали, но грели, или невидимая волна восхитительного жара. И особенно эффективно они действовали именно на улице — ну, по крайней мере, у Чарльза лучшего всего согревающая магия получалась тогда, когда терпеть холод было уже почти невозможно. А у Эрика такие заклинания выходили плохо — видимо, это было слишком продвинутое для первокурсника-нерейвенкловца волшебство.

— Никогда не думал, что такие холода вообще возможны, — пробурчал однажды на перемене Эрик. Они с Чарльзом грелись вокруг плеяды радужных светлячков. — Где ты говорил, мы сейчас примерно находимся? 

— В горах Шотландии, — отозвался Чарльз и поплотнее закутал свой шарф, — северной Шотландии, скорее всего. Но знаешь, дело ведь не в погоде, это всё замок — он старый, огромный, каменный…

— Да-да, — перебил его Эрик и придвинулся ближе, то ли к тёплым светлячкам, то ли к плечу Чарльза, — мне даже кажется, что на улице теплее, чем у нас в спальнях. 

Чарльз улыбнулся ему — и тоже пододвинулся, так, что их плечи соприкоснулись. Через некоторое время, пока они обсуждали новое заклинание с занятий Чар, Эрику стало неожиданно тепло и хорошо, словно соприкосновение с плечом друга грело лучше любых заклинаний или каминов. 

Приближалось Рождество. 

Эрик и Чарльз, не сговариваясь, решили остаться на каникулы в Хогвартсе. Эрик ни за что на свете не хотел бы возвращаться обратно в мир магглов без необходимости. Чарльз же, по его словам, не видел смысла мешать своей матушке наслаждаться рождественскими вечеринками и приёмами. 

Малфой быстро узнал, что Эрик собирается остаться в замке, единственный из всех первокурсников Слизерина. И, конечно, последовал град сначала допросов (разве что без применения пыток), а потом — насмешек. Эрик скрипел зубами, но молчал — он не собирался сообщать Малфою о том, что здесь, даже в такие холода, лучше, чем дома, с _ним_. Кстати, молчание Эрика на удивление хорошо остудило язвительный пыл Малфоя. Чарльз, когда Эрик поделился этой ситуацией, покивал и похлопал его по плечу.

— Я же говорил, он любит провоцировать, ему нравится накалять и поджигать, нравится ждать взрыва. А если ты в ответ холоден, словно воды нашего озера, то с тобой неинтересно играть. Может, в конце концов, вы даже поладите? Ведь надо же тебе налаживать отношения с другими слизеринцами… 

Чарльз продолжал говорить, а Эрик снова думал о том, что не нужны ему никакие хорошие отношения с шайкой напыщенных змей, если у него есть закутанный в шарф и улыбчивый Чарльз.


	17. Chapter 17

С наступлением каникул Хогвартс стал особенно гулким и пустым. В замке остались только преподаватели и несколько десятков учеников разных курсов и факультетов. Эрик остался один из всех его однокурсников, а в рейвенкловской гостиной было непривычно тихо и свободно. Зато почему-то не уехал Роберт — Чарльз очень надеялся, что не из-за него.

Весь замок был укутан в предвкушение Рождества — украшенный пихтами, волшебными шарами и гирляндами, венками из омелы и остролиста. Старшекурсники, шутя, наколдовывали рыцарским доспехами красные колпаки, а в Большом Зале было необыкновенно красиво и в то же время невероятно уютно. 

Теперь Чарльз и Эрик почти не отлипали друг от друга. Освободившаяся от уроков уйма времени полностью принадлежала им двоим — Эрик с трудом, но всё же уговорил Чарльза отложить выполнение домашних заданий на вторую половину каникул. 

Очень скоро Чарльз понял, что стал чувствовать себя намного лучше — чуть ли не впервые за несколько месяцев первого семестра. В опустевшем, лениво предвкушающем праздник Хогвартсе Чарльзу дышалось легко и хорошо, и голова перестала постоянно гудеть на грани боли. Хотелось деятельности, хотелось бежать куда-то вперёд, дышать полной грудью. 

В первые дни они с Эриком с энтузиазмом решили попробовать исследовать замок. Постоянное движение согревало, да и, к счастью, на улице стояла тихая, хоть и холодная, погода. А ещё они оставались совершенно одни — наедине с степенной силой бесконечных коридоров, переходов, лестниц, загадочных дверей и того, что может за ними быть. Лишь изредка им попадалась по пути миссис Норрис — Чарльз не терял надежды подружиться с ней, потому что очень любил кошек, но Эрик уверял его, что это бесполезная затея. Да порой можно было натолкнуться на какое-нибудь привидение, но это не страшно… Лишь бы не Пивз. 

— Слушай, Эрик, — говорил Чарльз, пока они поднимались по лестнице, которая только что на их глазах поменяла направление и стала вести неизвестно куда, — а как у вас в Слизерине отношения с вашим факультетским привидением, Кровавым Бароном? 

Чарльз успел уловить кривое выражение на лице Эрика, когда попытался открыть оказавшуюся на их пути дверь. Дверь не поддавалась. 

— Спроси чего-нибудь попроще, а? — мрачно попросил Эрик, постучав пальцем по не открывающейся двери. — Я… ну. Ну я...

Чарльз уже хотел было попробовать открыть дверь при помощи заклинания, но замявшийся Эрик заслуживал намного большего внимания. 

— Я честно скажу, что безумно боюсь его, — признался Чарльз с улыбкой. Сегодня ему было хорошо и комфортно, он даже не кутался в свой рейвенкловский шарф, только накинул его на шею. — Сильнее я боюсь только Пивза… Ты же знаешь, какие у меня отношения с нашим милым полтергейстом. 

Эрик, только что напряжённый и мрачный, дернул плечом — и все-таки улыбнулся. 

— У нас его боятся все, кроме, кажется, некоторых старшекурсников. Я видел своими глазами, как Джемма скандалила с Бароном, но настолько впечатлился, что поспешил свалить, и не узнал сути скандала. 

Чарльз громко засмеялся и решил отстать от двери, так и не применив открывающего заклинания. Он поймал Эрика за предплечье, и они зашагали по другому, узкому коридору с высоким сводчатым потолком.

— Я так и думал. Спасибо, Эрик, за откровенность. Ты не хотел признаваться, что боишься его? 

Эрик явно смутился. Чарльз захохотал снова:

— Распределяющая Шляпа случайно не предлагала тебе на выбор Гриффиндор? 

— Нет, — просто ответил Эрик. Они с Чарльзом никогда не обсуждали тему распределения, ни разу за всё это время. Словно это было какое-то табу. 

И Чарльз решил не продолжать этот разговор. 

Они часами бродили по замку, пролезали в тайные ходы, спрашивали у портретов о спрятанных комнатах (Эрика всё ещё с подозрением относился к портретам), и находили их. 

Один раз они натолкнулись на комнатку, в которой не было ничего. Только вот пол, потолок и стены (без единого окна) были словно устланы бесшовным зеркалом. Но зеркало это было на ощупь тёплым, а пальцы увязали в нем, как в пуддинге. От прикосновений поверхность покрывалась множеством волн, и рябь проходила по всей комнате, искажая тысячи отражений двух маленьких любопытных мальчишек. 

Однажды они чуть не утонули в лестнице — буквально. Прямо под их ногами ступени вдруг превратились из надежного камня в зыбучие пески, и только висящие на стене около лестницы гобелены спасли Чарльза и Эрика от странной смерти. Кстати, изображённые на гобеленах степенные дамы и единорог очень возмущались грубым использованием их в качестве способа спастись. Эрик очень смешно огрызался на них в ответ.

Случайно облокотившись на стену в одном из коридоров, Чарльз нашел проход в что-то вроде тайной библиотеки — очень узкая и очень высокая комнатка, стены которой были стеллажами с сотнями старинных книг. Ни Чарльз, ни Эрик не поняли ни единого слова, пробежавшись взглядами по корешкам на нижних полках, а один раскрытый том зафырчал на них так угрожающе, что они поспешили поскорее убраться оттуда. 

Но большей частью Эрик и Чарльз всё же исследовали коридоры и проходы, иногда тайные. Секретные комнатки, каждая из которых хранила свою странную магию, попадались им редко, и найти их во второй раз не получалось совершенно. 

В вечер перед кануном Рождества Чарльз и Эрик просто бродили по коридорам, бесцельно и свободно, и болтали о том, что первым приходило в голову. Об астрономии и астрологии (“Никогда не верил в эту чушь!” — “Но это правда работает в мире магов!”), о домашних животных магов (“Представляешь, некоторые пытаются завести себе драконов или еще какую тварь, вроде акромантула!” — “Драконы серьезно существуют? Наверное, они очень милые домашние питомцы...” — “Эрик!”), о маггловской технике (“Я всегда мечтал иметь что-нибудь такое, мне нравится маггловская техника — просто, понимаешь, они ведь творят магию без магии, это поразительно!” — “Ну да, достаточно вспомнить автомобили или стиральные машинки…”), о подарках на Рождество (“И ты не признаешься, что решил подарить мне?” — “Эрик, Рождество на днях, просто потерпи. Нет, пожалуйста, прекрати меня щекотать, я всё равно не расколюсь!”)... В общем, обо всём, что только можно было обсудить. 

— Знаешь, сотворять вещи из воздуха — это очень сложная магия, мы будем учиться этому только на последних курсах. Вот то, что старшекурсники украсили все рыцарские доспехи рождественскими колпаками, на самом деле не просто шалость, а настоящее доказательства их крутости, — Чарльз активно жестикулировал, и, кажется, это заставляло Эрика улыбаться. 

— Ну, вот до этого рыцаря они не добрались, не так уж и велика крутость, значит, — весело ответил Эрик и кивнул на доспехи, возвышавшиеся на высоком постаменте. В узком коридоре они притягивали взгляд своей напыщенной строгостью. 

Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика, и они засмеялись — вместе, весело и беззаботно. Но вдруг Чарльз услышал, как их смех отражается очень странным эхом, у которого был до боли знакомый тембр, и невероятно испугался. 

Схватив Эрика за руку, Чарльз втолкнул его в ближайшую дверь (к счастью, она оказалась не заперта), и задвинул засов изнутри. 

— Мне показалось, что там Пивз, — ответил Чарльз на вопросительный взгляд, успокаивая дыхание. 

— Ты параноик, — весело хмыкнул Эрик, — но если хочешь, мы можем пока побыть тут. Кстати, что это? Заброшенный класс? 

Нагромождения пыльных парт по углам комнаты были лучшим подтверждением предположению Эрика. Только что-то в такой весьма обыденной для Хогвартса картинке было не совсем так. 

Они, не сговариваясь, вместе медленно подошли к тому, что стояло в глубине комнаты. Это было высоченное, явно старинное зеркало в резной раме, кажется, золотой. Подпирали его подставки в форме двух звериных лап. По краям стекла ползли тонкие черные паутинки, как доказательство старины этого странного, завораживающего, притягивающего взгляд предмета. 

У Чарльза почему-то захватило дыхание, его накрыло предвкушение неведомого и удивительного. Но в зеркале отразились они сами — Чарльз Ксавье и Эрик Леншерр, стоящие близко, плечом к плечу. Сине-бронзовый шарф Чарльза свободно висел у него на шее, а зелёно-серебряный шарф Эрика торчал кисточками из кармана его мантии. Ничего особенного — Чарльз почему-то почувствовал такое разочарование, что сделалось обидно. Интересно, а чего он ожидал? Портала в другое измерение? 

Вскинув глаза, Чарльз попытался прочитать затейливую надпись на верхней части рамы — но это была белиберда из знакомых букв, не имеющая смысла. Какой-то неизвестный язык? Эрик, видимо, тоже разочаровался в атмосфере таинственного зеркала и ушёл в сторону, разглядывая коробки в углу комнаты. 

Чарльз вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с непонятным огорчением, и снова взглянул на своё отражение. 

Замер. Сглотнул. По всему телу вдруг побежали колючие мурашки, от которых стало холодно и ужасно неприятно. Там, в зеркальных глубинах, Эрик всё ещё стоял рядом, близко-близко к Чарльзу. И смотрел — оба отражения смотрели — странно, завораживающе и жутко. 

— Эрик… — сипло позвал Чарльз, с ужасом таращась в зеркальную гладь, — Эрик. Иди сюда.

Эрик быстро вернулся к нему и встал рядом.

— Что случилось? 

— Отражение… Я… Ты ушёл в сторону, а в отражении остался! 

— Да брось ты. Меньше надо нервничать из-за всяких Пивзов… Ты чего? 

Чарльз широко шагнул в сторону и махнул рукой на Зеркало. Эрик повернул голову и красноречиво промолчал. Будь он постарше, он бы ругался сейчас грязно и жутко, вдруг подумал Чарльз. Шагнул ближе и снова встал рядом, пригляделся. 

Зеркало отражало их — несомненно, их. Но те они — были другие. Они были чуть старше, и взгляд у них был… Чарльз пытался подобрать определение, но все слова потерялись где-то на подступах к горлу. Зеркальные Эрик и Чарльз смотрели лукаво, с какой-то совершенно невероятной искоркой в глазах. 

Это было по-настоящему жутко. Чарльз почувствовал, как к колючим мурашкам прибавилась противная сухость во рту. 

И тут Эрик — настоящий, живой, такой знакомый Эрик, горячее плечо которого прижималось к плечу Чарльза — ободряюще взял его за руку. Чарльз задышал глубже — и увидел, как их отражения улыбнулись и тоже взялись за руки. Даже со стороны это переплетение пальцев казалось крепким и горячим. 

Чарльзу тут же сделалось жарко. 

— Пойдем отсюда, пожалуйста, — хрипло попросил он, судорожно сжимая ладонь Эрика. Его отражение в Зеркале не двигало губами — всё так же улыбалось, хитро и странно. 

Чарльз почувствовал, как дрожь берёт и Эрика рядом с ним, но тот почему-то поднял взгляд и стал изучать ту самую непонятную надпись на верхней части рамы. 

— Но ведь интересно, что же это за… чертовщина, — пробормотал Эрик, и Чарльз, зажмурившись, тут же осознал, что не сможет сдвинуться с места, пока этот упрямец не узнает то, что захотел. Так что пришлось Чарльзу открыть глаза и тоже начать изучать надпись-белиберду. 

— Е-и-на-леж, — прочитал Эрик первое слово по слогам. Продолжил, пробуя незнакомые сочетания вроде бы знакомых букв на вкус. Чарльз покосился на их отражение — спокойное, молчащее, таинственно улыбающееся. 

— Слушай, я такое где-то слышал. Как-то будто запись задом наперёд пустили, — наконец заявил Эрик. Он уже почти не дрожал, и Чарльз оченьему завидовал. 

— Хочешь сказать, что эти слова надо прочесть наоборот? — Чарльз нахмурился. — Же-ла-ни-е. Имеет смысл. Так, стоп, желание?!

Они вместе посмотрели в Зеркало — два Чарльза и два Эрика, разделённые зеркальной глубиной. И те, зазеркальные, вдруг подняли свободные руки и протянули к ним. Чарльз с трудом удержался от крика, но ладони двойников просто прикоснулись к стеклу Зеркала, а не проникли в реальный мир, как представилось сначала. И те Чарльз и Эрик просто улыбались, и это было интригующе и абсолютно, невыносимо жутко. 

Чарльз сорвался с места и потащил Эрика за собой, не размыкая рук. По пути запнулся о корзину для бумаг, и та покатилась, неожиданно сильно грохоча посреди заброшенного класса, увенчанного окном в Мерлин-знает-что. Чарльзу всё казалось, что он всей кожей чувствует провожающий его взгляд двойников.

Эрику и Чарльзу больше не довелось найти той комнаты и того Зеркала, да они и не искали. Они вообще не говорили о том дне.


	18. Chapter 18

Рождество наступало слишком стремительно. Такой странный и уютный праздник… Даже _он_ в эти дни становился не добрее, но терпимее, что ли. В их доме горел камин, и они, не сговариваясь, приходили к нему оба. Эрик садился на ковёр с книгой, _он_ — в кресло с бокалом виски. Они молчали. _Он_ всегда чувствовал, когда наступает полночь, и тогда тихим шелестящим шёпотом раздавалось “С Рождеством, Эрик”.

Эрик никогда не получал подарков, как и не дарил их. Некому было. Может, подарки ему дарила мама, но это было давно, он и не помнит… 

Но сейчас у Эрика был Чарльз. И он заслуживал подарка, лучшего из подарков. Непонятным оставалось, что же ему можно было подарить. Чарльз никогда не был обременён бедностью, всё, на что хватило бы оставшихся пары галлеонов Эрика, его бы просто не впечатлило. Даже книги стоили дороже.

Эрик начал задумываться о подарке давно, ещё перед Хэллоуином. В конце концов, он мог сделать что-то сам. Магия ему в помощь.

Эрик бы думал долго, если бы Уизли на Зельях не хвастался своим вторым местом в шахматных турнирах первых трёх курсов. 

К делу Эрик подошёл ответственно. Он сбегал к Хагриду, осторожно познакомился с ним, напился вкусного горячего травяного чая, едва не сломал зубы об каменные пирожные — и получил на руки толстые кедровые ветви, почти целое деревце оливы и вытесанную из палисандра доску. Для Эрика это было сокровищем.

Забини видел, как Эрик перетаскивал это своё добро в один из пустующих классов. Только хмыкнул, но не прокомментировал, за что Эрик был ему благодарен.

Процесс выточки был долгим. Ничего, кроме заговорённого ножа — подарка от профессора Макгонагалл по случаю вхождения в волшебный мир — у него не было. Процесс от этого стал ещё интереснее. Сколько уже почти доделанных до конца фигурок были испорчены неосторожным взмахом ножа, сколько дерева погибло в немного неловких руках Эрика…

— Может, проще было бы трансфигурировать? — в одни из дней работы над подарком привлечённый к делу Роберт развалился на парте, наблюдая за попытками Эрика осторожно вырезать зубья ладье.

— Я не умею, — буркнул Эрик. Рука соскользнула, вместо осторожного разреза пробив фигурку на дюйм внутрь, и тотчас эта фигурка полетела в Роберта. Тот, на его удачу, отклонился. 

— Ты меня отвлекаешь!

— Так я умею, — пожал плечами Роберт. — Просто прекрати нервничать. До зимних каникул мы всё успеем. У тебя получается уже лучше, в меня летит только девять из пятнадцати. 

— Если бы не Чарльз… — Эрик вздохнул и продолжил кропотливо мучить дерево.

—...мы бы оба здесь не были, — закончил Роберт, и дальше они сидели молча.

Очень часто ножик съезжал не на фигурку, а на пальцы Эрика. Он старался не показывать, как мог, но Чарльз видел, насколько иссечены его руки, и волновался, но Эрику удавалось увиливать от вопросов. 

Сама доска получилась — загляденье. Эрик выпросил у Дафны магические карандаши, а наждачка сделала доску идеально гладкой, и Эрик гордился тем, что сам трансфигурировал испорченные деревянные фигуры в причудливые металлические вензеля. Роберт успел исправить мелкие огрехи во всём наборе, кроме белого ферзя. Им Эрику предстояло заняться самому.

Сорок четыре — именно столько Эрик успел испортить заготовок из кедра, прежде чем каждая чёрточка начала казаться ему идеальной. Дерево было тёплым, и Эрик сжимал его в ладони, поглаживая, пока ножом заканчивал порхать вокруг лёгкой короны. Королева. Сильнейшая. Но не главный игрок. Ферзь — это Эрик. Такой же неказистый и такой же сильный, такой же острый — до последней чёрточки. И так же будет защищать Чарльза от всего мира.

Эрик закончил шахматы за две ночи до Рождества.

Роберт нашептал на ушко, что в зимние каникулы никто не обращает внимания на местонахождение учеников, поэтому Эрик позволял себе оставаться в башне Рейвенкло как можно дольше. Там было хоть немногим теплее, и даже немногочисленные оставшиеся рейвенкловцы его понимали.

В день перед Сочельником они решили выбраться на улицу. Снег шёл мелкими белыми крупицами, слишком редкими, чтобы мешать всерьёз. Эрик держал руки в карманах и только и делал, что проклинал свою забывчивость — он оставил перчатки в Башне Рейвенкло. Чарльз шёл рядом, такой забавный в этом шарфе, закутанный по уши, и Эрик только улыбался, глядя на него.

Желание. Его желание — быть рядом с Чарльзом, как можно дольше. Эрик и раньше знал это, но не понимал. 

Он потянулся к шапке Чарльза, стряхивая с неё снег, и тут же понял, что прокололся — Чарльз мгновенно поджал губы.

— Ты без перчаток, — констатировал он, с укором глядя на Эрика.

— Забыл, — честно признался Эрик. Чарльз поморщился.

— Пойдём в замок. У Майкла есть самоподогревающийся термос, выпьем чая. 

Они выпросили термос и долгое время сидели на диване, грея руки об крышки термоса, заменяющие кружки. Когда они допили, Чарльз коснулся ладони Эрика, всё равно холодной, поморщился и принялся растирать её мягкими подушечками пальцев, иногда наклоняясь вниз и согревая их тёплым дыханием. Эрик зависал от этого и только и мог, что просто наблюдать за Чарльзом.

— В следующий раз отдам тебе свои перчатки, — пробурчал Чарльз. — В твоих подземельях ты тоже без свитера ходишь?

— Я не самоубийца, — логично ответил Эрик.

Они заспорили о канонах христианского Рождества. Эрик знал, что дискуссию выиграет — не потому, что его теория правильная, а потому, что Чарльз уже начал зевать, сонно моргая. Эрик не выдержал и просто притянул Чарльза к себе. Тот уже и не сопротивлялся, с немой благодарностью положил голову на колени Эрика, слегка потянулся, точно большой кот, и мгновенно заснул.

Согнать его с колен не хватило совести. Эрик стянул верхний том со стопки книг возле дивана и замер, стараясь не тревожить Чарльза.

Очень тёплый день. Несмотря на то, что кончики пальцев горят от холода.


	19. Chapter 19

В семье Чарльза не праздновали Рождество.

Традиционно утром двадцать пятого декабря Чарльз получал свой подарок — и всё. Подарок, при этом, в основном выглядел как мешочек с деньгами, то есть, Чарльз сам с раннего возраста выбирал, что хочет получить. Он отдавал эти деньги домовикам и просил их купить ему… книги, конечно. 

На Рождество домовики украшали дом, но для мамы эти украшения ничего не значили — это была исключительно дань традициям. Все праздники мама проводила на званных обедах и ужинах, иногда устраивала праздничные вечеринки в Икс-холле, но Чарльза всё это никогда не касалось.

Здесь было по-другому. Замок был украшен пышно и с любовью, в Большом Зале возвышались аж двенадцать огромным елей, немногие оставшиеся ученики спонтанно поздравляли друг друга с наступающим Рождеством, а запах праздника — имбирного печенья, хвои и дыма от хлопушек — витал в воздухе. А ещё здесь был Эрик.

Чарльз в детстве остро чувствовал своё одиночество. И то, что Эрик был рядом с ним — стало лучшим подарком.

Сочельник они провели в гостиной Рейвенкло. Все камины были растоплены, и теперь, если сидеть в креслах у самого огня, можно было окончательно согреться. 

— Моё первое настоящее Рождество, — прошептал Чарльз огню. 

— Моё тоже. Выпьем за это? — весело отозвался Эрик.

— За Хогвартс? — улыбнулся Чарльз, левитируя к Эрику чашку чая, который постоянно появлялся в гостиной в такое холодное время. Эрик картинно отсалютовал ему.

— Нет, друг мой. За нас.

Чарльз только кивнул. Внутри разливалось тепло, и было так просто убедить себя, что оно лишь от чая.

— С Рождеством тебя, Эрик.

— С Рождеством, Чарльз. Пусть ещё семь лет пройдут так же.

Чарльз выпустил из палочки зелёные искры, и они с Эриком с улыбкой переглянулись. Они опять не стали расходиться, заснули так же — в креслах.

Утром Рождества из-за сна сидя болело всё тело. Чарльз поморщился, выбираясь из кресла. И чуть не подпрыгнул, вспоминая, что сегодня за день.

— Эрик! — он бросился к другу, тормоша его. — Эрик, вставай!

— Блейз, не мешай, Мерлин с ней, с Трансфигурацией, — Эрик зевнул и повернулся на бок прямо в кресле. “Какой ещё Блейз?” — вспыхнуло в сознании, но Чарльз помотал головой и осторожно принялся щекотать Эрика. Тот пару раз дёрнулся, а потом сонно улыбнулся, лениво отбиваясь. 

— Я знаю, что ты не спи-ишь, — Чарльз наклонился ближе к его лицу.

Эрик открыл глаза и пару секунд смотрел на Чарльза с той же блаженной улыбкой. Он поднял руку и ущипнул Чарльза за щеку. 

— Настоящий, — тихо сказал Эрик. И тут же подскочил, случайно заваливая Чарльза на себя. Они оба захохотали, пытаясь выпутаться из собственных рук и ног, но почти сразу поняли, что вполне могут разместиться в кресле вдвоём. 

Эрик задел ногой свёрток, припрятанный под креслом, и тут же просиял, подцепил подарок и протянул его Чарльзу.

— С Рождеством, — торжественно сказал он, наблюдая за Чарльзом. Сверток был достаточно широкий. Может, книга? Чарльз одним движением палочки вскрыл сиреневую фольгу и замер. 

Молчал он долго, минуту или две. Потом поднял глаза — и с удивлением понял, что Эрик находился в отчаянии. Он кусал губы и всё норовил опустить глаза, что было как-то совсем на него не похоже.

— Я понимаю, не самое лучшее, но это всё, что я мог, — выпалил Эрик и как-то по-малфоевски вскинул подбородок. И взглянул — почти обиженно. Чарльз тихо рассмеялся, осторожно отложил драгоценный подарок и порывисто обнял Эрика, вжимаясь носом в его плечо.

— Они чудесны, — тихо прошептал Чарльз. — Мне ещё никогда не дарили такого потрясающего подарка, честное слово.

Эрик ощутимо расслабился и обнял его в ответ, погладив по спине. Так они провели ещё несколько минут, после чего Чарльз с неохотой отстранился.

— А смешно мне было вот почему, — он полез рукой под кресло, не удержался, ойкнув, свалился на мягкий ковёр, и почти наполовину залез под кресло, доставая завёрнутый в синюю фольгу подарок.

Эрик стремительно развернул его, ослепительно улыбнулся — широко, выставляя акульи зубы, — и счастливо рассмеялся, снова обнимая Чарльза. 

— Кто бы знал, что мы думаем настолько одинаково.

Эрик отложил в сторону набор шахмат из металла и какого-то камня. 

— Это волшебные, алюминий и горный хрусталь. Сыграем? — предложил Чарльз. — Только чур в деревянный набор, они мне больше нравятся. Где ты их нашёл? Наши домовики обыскали весь Косой Переулок, и это — наименее пафосное, что нашлось.

Эрик немного потупился.

— Вообще-то, — тихо признался он, — я их сам вырезал.

Чарльз восхищённо ахнул и со смехом стиснул Эрика в очередных объятья за это утро, чуть ли не замурлыкав от восторга.

— Тогда тем более играем! Ты не представляешь, как они мне нравятся. Я — белыми! А они из чего? — Чарльз покрутил в руке ферзя. Мягкая и гладкая древесина, практически невесомая. 

— Орех и кедр, — поделился Эрик. Они пересели в другие кресла — подальше от камина, но зато между ними был столик.

Почти весь день до рождественского ужина Чарльз и Эрик увлеченно учились играть в шахматы. Точнее, сначала они вместе изучали шахматные фигурки друг друга. Эрик ужасно перепугался, когда его алюминиевая армия вдруг начала двигаться и отсалютовала новому хозяину. 

— Это нормально, да? — испуганно спросил Эрик, и Чарльз рассмеялся, потому что выражение лица друга было бесценным. 

— Я никогда раньше не играл в шахматы, но да, это нормально. Волшебные шахматы наверняка намного более строптивые, чем маггловские, — весело отозвался Чарльз. Он любовно огладил сделанную Эриком доску и торжественно водрузил на столик между их креслами. 

— Но сделанные мной шахматы не двигаются, — расстроенно заметил Эрик, не отрывая глаз от своей армии — металлический Король о чем-то ворковал с Ферзём, конные всадники подправляли седла на своих конях, а пешки затачивали мечи. 

Чарльз с воодушевлением расставлял светлые фигурки на доске, порой задерживая удивительно тёплую пешку или ладью в руке. Держать их было — сплошное удовольствие, и каждая фигура выглядела не просто сделанной с любовью, но живой в каждой детали. 

— Это не имеет никакого значения, Эрик, — пробормотал Чарльз, с гордостью осматривая свою армию, — они само совершенство. Это лучший подарок на свете! 

Эрик словно засветился в ответ на эти слова Чарльза, и они несколько секунд со счастливыми улыбками смотрели друг другу в глаза. Чарльз понял, что от постоянных улыбок у него уже болят щеки.

Неожиданно с доски раздался звучный, глубокий голос:

— Ну и где наши противники, Чарльз? 

Они чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Вопрос задал король — белый, деревянный, вырезанный Эриком. Все остальные фигурки потягивались и разминались, словно только что проснулись ото сна и теперь готовились к битве.

— Но… — растерянно протянул Эрик, — но это же невозможно! 

— Что именно невозможно, Эрик? — строго спросила его белый Ферзь, — Что мы настоящие волшебные шахматы, сделанные волшебником? 

А Чарльз в этот момент просто захлопал в ладоши от счастья. Ему хотелось смеяться, хотелось броситься и заобнимать Эрика до смерти, хотелось бегать кругами и всем показывать настоящие волшебные шахматы, которые ему сделал своими руками Эрик, его лучший на свете друг. 

Противниками белым деревянным фигуркам стали алюминиевые воины — Эрик решил опробовать свой подарок, а не воспользоваться тёмными фигурами, которые вырезал сам. Ни Чарльз, ни Эрик не умели играть в шахматы, и потому были вынуждены следовать советам своих армий. Когда впервые металлическая пешка вдруг разнесла в щепки деревянную, мальчики одновременно вскрикнули от ужаса. 

— Чего вы пугаетесь? — фыркнул деревянный Король, — Мы потом прекрасно восстанавливаемся. А теперь, Чарльз, будь так добр, прикажи Слону пойти на C3. 

Конечно же, первые партии были настоящим балаганом.

Когда наступил вечер, оживлённый спор над очередным ходом прервал Роберт:

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас тут происходит увлекательнейшее сражение века, но нам пора идти на Рождественский ужин. Кстати, это вам, — староста вручил Чарльзу и Эрику по свертку, — и ещё наверняка у ваших кроватей есть другие подарки. Не забудьте потом проверить, — Роберт так внимательно посмотрел на Эрика, который уже давненько не спускался в подземелья Слизерина, что Чарльзу сделалось смешно. 

— Прости, Роберт, но я ничего тебе не приготовил, — Эрик зашуршал обёрточной бумагой и вытащил, кто бы мог подумать, книгу. По чёрной обложке вились словно отлитые из железа буквы “Трансфигурация металлов”. 

— Не волнуйся, Леншерр, — отмахнулся Роберт. — Приготовишь в следующий раз. В двойном размере.

Кажется, это не успокоило Эрика, но Роберт был такой беззаботный и благодушный, что Эрику пришлось смириться.

— Книга тебе на вырост, ты пока ещё маловат для многих написанных в ней вещей, но мне кажется, что тебе подойдёт. Кстати, Чарльз, и твоя книга тоже на вырост. Не знаю, мне подумалось, что тебе будет интересно. 

Чарльз зачарованно рассматривал переливающуюся всеми цветами обложку тома “Игры разумов”. 

— Это потрясающе, Роберт, спасибо! — горячо отозвался Чарльз и сорвался с места. — Я сейчас, минутку! 

Он сбегал в спальню первокурсников и принёс подарок Роберту — атлас “Редчайшие драконы мира”. Кажется, этот подарок поразил Роберта до глубины души. Всю дорогу до Большого Зала он благодарил Чарльза за столь верно угаданную тему. 

— Да брось, — Чарльз краснел от такой благодарности, — и вообще, скажи лучше спасибо Эрику, это он однажды сказал, что ты очень много говоришь о драконах. Так что это подарок от нас обоих. 

Эрик невнятно пробормотал что-то себе под нос на удивлённый взгляд Роберта — он действительно проговорился после одного из вечеров, когда Роберт помогал Эрику с шахматами и много говорил о своей тайной страсти. 

Рождественский пир был прекрасным. Не только благодаря удивительно вкусной и многообразной еде, но и общей атмосфере. Все немногочисленные оставшиеся на каникулы ученики сидели вперемешку, взрывали волшебные хлопушки, веселились, примеряли выпавшие из хлопушек подарки друг на друга, устраивали внезапные бои на мягких мечах — в общем, Чарльз насмеялся на год вперёд, у нее даже живот болел от такого смеха. 

Особенно много он хохотал над Эриком, которому из хлопушки выпал какой-то странный шлем. Эрик в нем выглядел ужасно комично, и Чарльз просто умирал со смеху с его мрачного лица, окантованного узорным краем шлема. 

Роберт чуть не подавился спрятанным в пудинге сиклем. Учителя за своим столом тоже очень задорно веселились. Когда Чарльз и Эрик всё-таки выбрались из Большого Зала, они вместе направились в Рейвенкловскую Башню и продолжили пытаться играть в свои новые шахматы до поздней ночи, пока не заснули в креслах в третий раз подряд. 

Для Чарльза это Рождество стало лучшим в жизни.

Остаток зимних каникул Чарльз и Эрик то гуляли на улице и играли в снежки или снежные битвы с другими учениками, то учились играть в шахматы, то, в конце концов, делали домашнее задание. 

Эрик кривился, когда Чарльз тащил его в библиотеку. 

— Не делай такое лицо. Нам в начале лета предстоят переводные экзамены, и это очень серьёзно, а повторять программу мы начнём уже к пасхальным каникулам, поверь мне. Готовься к тому, что нас скоро начнут очень нагружать, — уверял Чарльз, затачивая быстро ломающиеся от писанины перья. 

И правда, когда начался новый учебный семестр, учителя стали задавать столько домашних заданий, что почти всё свободное время Чарльз и Эрик торчали в библиотеке, прерываясь от учёбы на шахматы. Новое увлечение захватило их обоих с головой. 

Правда, у Чарльза почему-то снова начались головные боли, но он старался сосредоточиться на уроках и Эрике.


	20. Chapter 20

Непривычные к резким движениям глаза Эрика быстро уставали от квиддича. Даже футбол смотреть было… м… проще. Там игроки могли двигаться только вправо-влево. Вверх и вниз не получалось. Однако сумбурное зрелище невероятно увлекало, и Эрик таскал Чарльза на все квиддичные матчи, даже те, в которых не участвовали их факультеты, например, как этот, Гриффиндор против Хаффлпаффа.

Несмотря на сложность наблюдения за игрой, Эрик отметил, что команды подготовлены потрясающе. Кажется, капитан гриффиндорцев Вуд дрессировал своих ребят денно и нощно — а иначе почему каждое, даже незапланированное движение охотниц казалось таким выверенным? Почему загонщики Хаффлпаффа ни разу не ударили по бладжерам, и на поле царил Хаос имени близнецов Уизли? Почему явно сильно волновавшийся перед игрой Поттер был так спокоен и собран? Кажется, им даже не мешало то, что судьёй матча какого-то чёрта был Снейп, который пытался штрафовать Гриффиндор за все, что угодно. 

Эрику не хотелось бы преувеличивать, но команда Слизерина по уровню до Гриффиндора явно не дотягивала.

Неожиданно его внимание привлекло оживление на трибуне рядом с ним. Он повернулся — чтобы увидеть, как Малфоя с его громилами попытались прижать Лонгботтом и Уизли. Всё бы ничего, но этим резким толчком они сбили Чарльза со скамьи, и это привело Эрика в ярость.

— Та-ак, — он встал и медленно схватил Уизли за шкирку, откинув от Малфоя. — Вы мешаете мне и моему другу смотреть матч, — доходчиво, чётко проговаривая каждое слово, сообщил он Лонгботтому. — Хотите выяснять отношения — выясняйте. После матча. Вы слишком близко к нам, чтобы не мешать.

Эрик вернулся на своё место. Лонгботтом смотрел на него со страхом, Уизли — со злостью, а Малфой — с ненавистью. Крэбб и Гойл никогда не отличались осмысленными взглядами. Эрик ухмыльнулся.

Чарльз уже поднялся на ноги. И даже не стал с укоризной смотреть на Эрика, что удивительно. Поэтому Эрик не заметил, что, кажется, драка за его спиной всё же продолжилась. Впрочем, всё его внимание привлекало поле и попытки наблюдать за мелькающими игроками.

И тут фигурка в алой мантии вышла из сложного пике, взбрасывая руку вверх.

— Да! — вскрикнул Чарльз, высоко подпрыгивая с ало-золотым шарфом в руках. Его прыжок словно начал волну — вслед за ним так же поднялись, одновременно взревев, почти все трибуны. 

— Гарри Поттер поймал снитч! — громко выкрикнул комментатор, Ли Джорджан, и потом из-за криков болельщиков слышно не было уже ничего. 

Эрик хмыкнул. Он вообще пришёл без шарфа — как слизеринцу, болеть за Гриффиндор ему не хотелось, а за Хаффлпафф — так тем более. В победе Поттера он не сомневался — как и большая часть школы.

— А ты-то чего так рад? — поинтересовался он у Чарльза, пытаясь перекричать толпу. — Ты же всё-таки не гриффиндорец. Да и проиграете вы им в конце концов, если и дальше Поттер будет таким молодцом.

— Проигрывать сильнейшим не стыдно, — нравоучительно проорал Чарльз, подняв палец вверх. — И потом, это была красивая игра.

— Ты же не любишь квиддич?

— Ты, как всегда, отказался оставаться в замке. Был выбор: смотреть на игру или на тебя. Я чередовал. И я выбрал игру, потому что на тебя я обижен, что заставил меня смотреть всё это, — Чарльз неопределённо махнул в сторону беснующихся трибун.

— И как же мне выпросить твоё прощение? — Эрик поднял брови. Чарльз сделал задумчивый вид, а потом коварно усмехнулся. 

— Мы идём пытать близнецов Уизли!

Надо сказать, что удивление Эрика нельзя было описать словами.

— Нам нужен пароль в гостиную Гриффиндора? — осведомился он. Чарльз сверкнул глазами.

— Лучше, друг мой. Гораздо лучше!

Эрик пожал плечами. Последнее слово всё равно за Чарльзом.

На следующий день они всё-таки нашли близнецов, и Чарльз задал свой таинственный вопрос.

Реальность превзошла ожидания.

— Кухня? — спросили близнецы одновременно. Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Вы всегда таскаете своим что-нибудь вкусненькое. Не спрашивайте, откуда я знаю, у меня, — он гордо вскинул подбородок вверх, — свои источники.

Ах вот для чего ты пытал вчера гриффидорца Томаса, мельком проскользнуло в голове Эрика. Информацию он выведывал. Умно, ничего не скажешь. И очень по-слизерински.

Близнецы синхронно переглянулись.

— А что заставит нас выдать наш секрет…

—…двум мелким первачкам не с нашего факультета…

—...один из которых обидел малютку Ронни?

Вопреки шутливому тону их взгляды казалось очень цепкими. Они явно умели и любили думать, в отличие от большинства гриффиндорцев.

— Уж простите, но ваш брат — полный идиот, — буркнул Эрик. На его удивление, близнецы не нахмурились, а совершенно одинаково ухмыльнулись. 

— Мало кто…

—…может сказать нам это в лицо, — немного не в ритм заявили они.

— Так вы покажете, где кухня? — с надеждой спросил Чарльз. Близнецы снова заколебались, и тогда Чарльз применил секретное оружие.

Он широко распахнул глаза, с мольбой смотря на близнецов. Сопротивлялись они недолго. 

Картину с грушей Эрик и Чарльз по инструкциям близнецов нашли быстро. Пройти через секретную дверь им тоже никто не мешал. А вот существа, сновавшие по кухне, выглядели очень странно. Невысокие, ушастые, с большими пронзительными глазами и все поголовно — в полотенцах. Жуть. 

Существа усердно трудились: готовили еду, мыли посуду, накрывали длинные столы. Кухня была огромной, словно Большой Зал, с высоченным потолком, и Эрик понял, что столы здесь дублируют столы факультетов и преподавателей. По углам сверкала начищенная кухонная утварь, из огромного очага в дальнем конце зала жар дотягивался даже до входа. 

Наконец присутствие Эрика и Чарльза заметили несколько этих странных существ и бросились к ним, писклявыми голосами приветствуя и предлагая различную снедь. Не успели мальчики опомниться, как оказались усажены за небольшой столик в углу зала, уставленный таким количеством еды, что Эрику от одного взгляда сделалось дурно.

Чарльз был с существами очень приветливым и вежливым, и покорно принял огромную кружку с чаем. 

— Чарльз, что это за… — Эрик не смог подобрать нужного слова, и машинально вгрызся в хрустящее печенье, неведомо как оказавшееся в его руке. 

Чарльз лучезарно улыбнулся:

— Это домовые эльфы. В мире волшебников они выполняют всю черновую работу. Готовят, убирают, стирают и так далее. Правда, они милые? 

Эрик не был готов согласиться с Чарльзом вот так сразу, но существа — домовые эльфы — и правда были очаровательными. Не внешне, конечно, но они были такими забавно заботливыми и суетливыми, что в конце концов Эрик проникся к ним симпатией. 

— А зачем нам вообще нужна была кухня? — поинтересовался Эрик. — Ни ты, ни я не страдаем резкими приступами голода.

— А вдруг? — резонно поинтересовался Чарльз. — Сам подумай, когда начнутся экзамены, в Большом зале долго сидеть не получится. Например, кофе на столах нет. Или шоколадок. А сахар — лучшая помощь при экзаменах.

— Сказал сладкоежка-рейвенкловец, — Эрик состроил рожицу, и Чарльз рассмеялся в ответ, облизывая пальцы от сметанного крема.

— К тому же, — добавил он, — посмотри на домовиков. Они так рады накормить нас, кому от этого плохо?

Эрик считал желание домовых эльфов запихнуть плоды своего труда в подвернувшихся жертв немного странным, но комментировать не стал, только схватил одно из пирожных. В самом деле, очень удобно, огромное спасибо домовикам.

К тому же, они потрясающе вкусно готовили и действительно всегда были рады накормить гостей на кухне.


	21. Chapter 21

К пасхальным каникулам первокурсники прошли основную программу по многим предметам, и началось повторение изученного. Объём заданий возрос настолько, что Эрик стонал, уткнувшись носом в пергамент, так громко, что мадам Пинс сделала им с Чарльзом выговор, чего не делала ни разу до этого.

Впрочем, Чарльз искренне разделял отчаянье Эрика — от вернувшихся головных болей, которые словно бы зависели от нервного напряжения окружающих учеников, Чарльзу всё труднее становилось усваивать информацию. Он, конечно, был рейвенкловцем, настоящим, по всем канонам, но дурея от гула в ушах, он никак не мог запомнить половину способов применения крови дракона или особенно извилистую формулу по Трансфигурации. 

Поэтому Чарльз довольно долго не обращал внимания на то, что Эрик стал особенно хмурым — казалось, это всё из-за неминуемо приближающихся экзаменов. Однако после того, как даже однокурсники Чарльза, Терри и Майкл, спросили, почему это его дружок такой мрачный, Чарльз перестал делать вид, что состояние Эрика его не волнует.

Но Эрик не признавался — он утверждал, что отношения со слизеринцами у него нормальные, чувствует он себя прекрасно, и огромное количество домашних заданий, конечно, угнетает, но не мог бы ты заткнуться, Чарльз? 

И тогда Чарльз стал наблюдать. И догадываться — как-то совершенно интуитивно. Словно читал это в глазах Эрика, который отказывался говорить сам. 

В один из апрельских вторников Эрик на завтраке сел за слизеринский стол, и даже издалека казался очень маленьким и потерянным. Тогда впервые Чарльз сел рядом с ним, проигнорировав острые взгляды слизеринцев. Эрик, кажется, удивился, но Чарльз не сказал ни слова — просто был рядом. 

А после уроков Чарльз твёрдо взял Эрика за руку и без слов потащил в глубину замка. Эрик даже не сопротивлялся, просто шёл вслед за ним, молчаливый и какой-то пронзительно-грустный. 

Чарльз привёл Эрика в один из заброшенных классов. Достал из кармана коробок спичек — обычных спичек. Усадил Эрика на парту в центре и стал ходить вокруг. Запахло спичечной серой и разогревающимся воском — Чарльз зажигал одну за другой множество свечей, которые он принёс и расставил здесь несколько дней назад. 

Эрик молчал — Чарльз лишь чувствовал его внимательный взгляд. Когда Чарльз закончил зажигать свечи, то сел рядом, плечом к плечу. 

Так, в тишине, они сидели и смотрели, как свечи медленно оплывают воском на пыльный пол, парты и подоконники. За окном медленно темнело, и язычки пламени танцевали в полумраке, раскидывая причудливые тени. 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность. У Чарльза пересохло в горле, и вышло очень хрипло:

— Мне очень жаль твоих родителей, Эрик. Я не знаю, что с ними случилось, но… Просто знай, что я с тобой.

Чарльз уже думал, что Эрик не ответит — так долго длилось молчание среди медленно догорающих свечей. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, и Чарльз прижался к нему, закрыв глаза.


	22. Chapter 22

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил Чарльз однажды утром, разглядывая песочные часы факультетов, в которых драгоценные камешки отсчитывали количество набранных баллов, — что случилось у Гриффиндора? 

А у Гриффиндора случилось резкое сокращение баллов — больше чем на сотню точно. Если раньше Слизерин и Гриффиндор шли вровень, и конкуренция за Кубок Школы была нешуточной, то теперь победа Слизерина была неизбежна. Эрик, который искренне радовался за свой факультет, пожал плечом:

— Спорим, это близнецы виноваты? Или троица Поттера постаралась?

Так и оказалось. Что именно натворили Гарри Поттер и его друзья, по слухам понять было трудно, но почти вся школа ополчилась на Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Якобы всем надоело видеть Слизерин вечным победителем из года в год. 

А Чарльз, конечно, Поттера очень жалел и даже пытался поддерживать. Эрик — исключительно ради Чарльза — своего мнения не высказывал, потому что был солидарен с остальными слизеринцами. Те по-настоящему ликовали, что Золотой Мальчик так удачно помог Слизерину. 

Чарльз возмущался:

— Слизерин уже много лет подряд выигрывает! Нет, Эрик, я понимаю, что свой факультет и все такое, но это же ужасно! Что бы они ни натворили, такое наказание — это чересчур. Надеюсь, это было единственным их наказанием, а то я всякое слышал про отработки...

Эрик только кивал. 

Они всё чаще засиживались в гостиной Рейвенкло. Эрик там был уже за своего, и все привыкли, что они с Чарльзом всюду таскаются вместе. Даже старшекурсники, страдающие особой нелюбовью к слизеринцам, иногда помогали им с домашними заданиями. Эрик готов был признать, что это было здорово.

Правда, не всегда к ним относились так снисходительно. Вот сегодня Роберту пришлось чуть ли не левитацией вытаскивать Эрика из гостиной Рейвенкло. Староста принципиально сидел с ними до последнего, чтобы проводить Эрика до подземелий, а сейчас, в конце концов, было почти двенадцать.

Осторожно скользнув к входу в гостиную Слизерина, Эрик только радовался, что не попался Снейпу. Декан со своих баллов не снимет, а вот отработки назначает — сколько угодно.

В гостиной уже, к счастью, никого не было, и Эрик почти дошёл до коридора, ведущего в спальни, как дверь в гостиную — стена — отъехала в сторону. Эрик готовился держать ответ перед деканом за ночную прогулку, но это был Малфой.

Малфоя трясло.

Не видя Эрика, он в противовес тому, как стремительно ввалился в гостиную, словно на ватных ногах медленно прошёл к дивану и рухнул на него, обхватывая ладонями колени.

Это не твоё дело, Эрик.

Вы друг друга терпеть не можете.

Ты всё равно ему не поможешь.

Эрик вздохнул и направился к Малфою. Тот тихо сопел. Узнал или не узнал? Какая, в общем-то, разница, его трясло. Эрик опустился на диван рядом.

— Малфой, — почему-то тихо прошептал он. Тот вздрогнул от его слов, но голову не поднял. — Драко, — снова попробовал Эрик. Малфой наконец посмотрел на него. Покрасневшие глаза. Очевидно, заплаканные. Но сейчас Малфой уже не плакал.

— Иди к чёрту, — тихо проговорил он, пытаясь снова спрятать лицо в ладонях. Эрик перехватил его руки, неожиданно ледяные. Вот как. Чёрт, не Мерлин. И куда полетела вся чистокровность?

— Что случилось? — как можно мягче спросил Эрик. Малфой не перестал дрожать, но уже не отводил взгляд. Его зрачки были расширенны: это был, без сомнения, цепенящий страх.

— Запретный лес, отработка, — сбивчиво проговорил Малфой. — Там… это. Чудовище. Кровь единорога пил… Так страшно. Я побежал… — Малфой всхлипнул и разревелся. Плакал он не как девчонки, нет. Просто слёзы катились по щекам, а ещё иногда доносились тихие всхлипы. 

Эрик внимательно на него посмотрел. На самом деле особого сочувствия он не испытывал — Малфой не был ему даже подобием друга — но в расширенных серых глазах промелькнуло что-то знакомое… Наверное, так смотрел бы Чарльз, увидь он… Малфой был, судя по всему, на волосок от смерти. Он испугался. Это естественно.

Эрик вздохнул и, не реагируя на слабое сопротивление, прижал к себе Малфоя. Не объятия, но что-то близкое. Нужно просто дать ему выплакаться.

Впрочем, больше Малфой не плакал. Он немного дёргался — от пережитого ужаса — но уже не ревел, просто пережидая свою истерику. Хороший контроль. Вырастет — будет как у _него_.

Малфой не скоро оттолкнул Эрика. Заплаканные глаза испортили его попытки сделать надменный вид. Он больше не дрожал.

— Пошли в спальню, — предложил, но на деле потребовал Эрик. Малфой пошатнулся, но Эрик придержал его, помогая встать. До входа в спальню они дошли вместе.

— Не думай, что это что-то изменит, — отрезал Малфой с неясной злобой. Правильная реакция — так отреагировал бы сам Эрик.

— Не думаю, — спокойно сказал Эрик. — Умойся. Глаза резать будет.

В спальню Эрик вошёл первым. Эту ночь они оба постараются забыть.

На следующий день Эрик, к своему удивлению, проснулся живым. Малфой даже не задушил его подушкой, и Эрик проникся к нему некоторым уважением.

Эрик не любил воскресные завтраки. С тех пор, как они нашли кухню, по воскресеньям Чарльз позволял проспать себе завтрак, он был тем ещё соней. Садиться без Чарльза за стол Рейвенкло смысла не было.

Эрик сел рядом со своими, методично расправляясь с овсянкой. Малфою его филин снова принёс большую посылку сладостей из дома, и Паркинсон уже довольно лизала мышку-ледышку, а Трэйси сцапала мармеладных червячков. Эрик отвернулся. Ему домовики и не такого сделают.

— Леншерр, — вдруг раздался голос Малфоя. Эрик зачем-то повернулся и почти застыл — Малфой протягивал ему шоколадную лягушку.

Можно было не брать и посмотреть на злость Малфоя, но...

— Спасибо, — ровно сказал Эрик, принимая шоколадку. Малфой кивнул и снова отвернулся к Паркинсон.

Конфета — не благодарность за помощь той ночью. И не просьба забыть.

Просто Малфой тоже кое-что понял.


	23. Chapter 23

Наконец-то наступили экзамены. Чарльз им безмерно радовался — но не потому, что был заучкой-рейвенкловцем, помешанным на учёбе, нет. Просто наконец-то то, к чему они так долго, безумно, усердно готовились, наступило. И можно уже было не впихивать в гудящую от напряжения голову информацию в невероятных количествах, а просто пойти на экзамен и избавиться от этого гнетущего долга. 

Выходя из экзаменационного кабинета, Чарльз всякий раз чувствовал себя чуточку свободнее. А ещё даже Эрик признал, что экзамены оказались не такими сложными, как предрекали учителя, когда загружали первокурсников огромными домашними заданиями.

После последнего экзамена, Истории Магии, Чарльз и Эрик, свободные и счастливые, пошли на берег озера. Стояла удивительная жара, но здесь, у воды, она ощущалась даже приятно. Чарльз вспомнил, как было душно в классах во время экзаменов, и передёрнул плечами.

— О, смотри, — Эрик указал на близнецов Уизли и комментатора квиддичных матчей, Ли Джорждана, которые забавлялись с щупальцами огромного кальмара у берега, — эта тварь частенько проплывает мимо наших окон. Я когда в первый раз увидел, думал, что сошёл с ума. 

Чарльз представил себе, как в подземельях за окнами проплывает вот это существо, и содрогнулся:

— Как ты вообще выживаешь в таких условиях? 

Эрик почему-то засмеялся и обнял Чарльза за плечи:

— Ну, скажем так, чаще всего я смотрю в окна Рейвенкловской Башни… Так что ты меня спасаешь. 

От жары хотелось плавиться куском счастливого сливочного масла. До результатов экзамена оставалась неделя, абсолютно свободная и абсолютно летняя. 

Чарльз, привалившись к плечу Эрика, щурился в солнечное небо и улыбался во весь рот.

Через несколько дней вся школа собралась на последнем, торжественном пире в честь окончания учебного года. Большой Зал утопал в изумрудно-зелёном и серебряном, а огромная змея на знамени венчала стену за столом учителей. Чарльзу казалось, что эта змея двигает головой в такт возбуждённому гомону. 

Все эти дни Хогвартс стоял на ушах — обсуждал случившееся, перевирал неизвестно откуда взявшиеся подробности, взволнованно восхищался или удивлялся. Гарри Поттер — тот самый Гарри Поттер — совершил настоящий подвиг, сумев спасти философский камень от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, который всё никак не хотел упокоиться с миром. И Гарри даже сумел выжить — во второй раз. А ещё ему помогли его друзья, и вместе они решили целую череду препятствий от разных учителей, а ещё… 

Чарльзу смертельно надоели эти пересуды. Бедный Поттер до сих пор был в Больничном Крыле, и Чарльз даже приставал к Уизли и Грейнджер, пытаясь узнать, всё ли в порядке. Кажется, гриффиндорцы не могли понять, почему какой-то там рейвенкловец так душевно интересуется судьбой их друга. Но всё равно Чарльз узнал, что всё в порядке, и это единственное, что было ему нужно. 

От сплетен и пересказов невыносимо гудела голова. 

На банкете Эрик сидел со своими, и Чарльз искренне радовался, видя, как друг сияет среди однокурсников. Слизеринцы, воодушевлённые своей очередной (кажется, седьмой) победой в Кубке Школы, выглядели сплочёнными и душевными. В этот миг Эрику было с ними хорошо, и Чарльз очень этим гордился. 

Прямо перед появлением Дамблдора в Зал зашёл сам Гарри Поттер, впервые появившись на публике после своего подвига. Абсолютно все гнетуще замолчали, а потом взорвались разговорами — Чарльз с сочувствием наблюдал за тем, как Гарри, втянув голову в плечи, пробирался к столу Гриффиндора.

А потом слово взял директор, и начался настоящий бардак. Когда после внезапного присуждения почти двух сотен очков Гриффиндору убранство Большого Зала сменило зелёный и серебряный цвета на красный и золотой, а змея обратилась гордым львом, Чарльз рыдал от смеха. Ну, почти — настолько противоречивые чувства его разрывали. 

С одной стороны, он был искренне рад за Гриффиндор, и что впервые за семь лет в Хогвартсе выиграл какой-то другой факультет, а не Слизерин. С другой стороны, Чарльз видел, как с каждой репликой директора слизеринцы меняются в лице — и Эрик тоже. И вот за Эрика почему-то брала зверская обида. 

— Я никогда такого не видел! — прокричал сквозь невообразимый гвалт Роберт на ухо Чарльзу. — Нет, ну каков безумец! 

Кажется, Роберт говорил про Дамблдора. Чарльз мог только согласиться.


	24. Chapter 24

За смутной злостью к директору, к Поттеру, к гриффиндорцам в целом Эрик чуть было не просмотрел самое главное — они уезжали из Хогвартса. То есть, нет, конечно же, он не забыл про это, вовремя собрался и всё такое, но… Но только когда Эрик вышел из замка вместе с Чарльзом, направляясь к лодкам, только когда он оглянулся на Хогвартс в последний раз — на него сразу же нахлынуло Отчаяние. Именно так, с большой буквы. Эрик задохнулся от того, насколько болезненным было близящееся расставание с Чарльзом.

— Мы вернёмся сюда, Эрик, — раздался тихий голос над ухом. Чарльз тоже внимательно изучал шпили башен Хогвартса. — Мы вернёмся осенью. Это совсем скоро.

Эрик сжал его ладонь. Скоро. Всего… каких-то два месяца. С _ним_ он жил гораздо, гораздо дольше. Эрик потерпит.

Держась за руки, они прошли к лодкам. Компанию им составили однокурсники Чарльза — Майкл Корнер и… Лиза Как-Её-Там, Эрик действительно не собирался запоминать всех однокурсников Чарльза по полным именам.

В этот раз Чарльз и Эрик молчали всё время, пока лодки сами по себе скользили по глади Озера прочь от Хогвартса. Кажется, сейчас все бывшие первокурсники не издавали ни звука и постоянно оборачивались на возвышающийся замок. Пусть это и была школа с домашними заданиями, экзаменами и Снейпом, Хогвартс стал вторым домом для многих.

Рядом с лодкой вдруг всплыл тритон, громко шлёпнул хвостом по воде и сразу скрылся. Брызги воды долетели и до Эрика. Он с недоумением стёр их со щеки, а потом огляделся. Да, вместе с ними от самого Хогвартса плыли русалки, иногда поднимаясь к поверхности. Эти странные создания, которых Эрик видел проплывающими мимо окон подземелий Слизерина, сейчас провожали детей.

До перрона они добрались быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Эрик думал о том, что они уже больше никогда вот так не проплывут по этому озеру. Они теперь — второкурсники. 

И они вернутся сюда. Эрик улыбнулся этой мысли, и Чарльз, заметив это, рассмеялся:

— Хватит мечтать, друг мой! — и потащил его в поезд. Они приплыли раньше старшекурсников, которые добирались от замка до платформы “Хогсмид” каким-то другим образом, поэтому Эрик и Чарльз быстро заняли пустое купе. 

Эрик боялся признаться, что страшнее всего расставаться было не с Хогвартсом — а с Чарльзом. С чудесным, милым, добрым Чарльзом. С его единственным другом.

Два месяца — это же вечность.

Кажется, Чарльз думал о том же.

— Я буду скучать, Эрик, — просто признался он. Эрик так и не нашёл в себе сил сказать это вслух, поэтому только кивнул, да сильнее обычного сжал ладонь Чарльза. 

Чарльз понял.

— Хочешь ко мне на каникулах? — вдруг предложил он, широко улыбнувшись. — На весь август! Моя мама против не будут.

— Мой опекун, думаю, тоже, — поспешно согласился Эрик и замялся. Умничка-Чарльз снова все понял и беззаботно обнял его.

Они помолчали ещё немного, а затем Чарльз, очевидно, пытаясь найти тему для разговора, принялся вертеть в руках карточку с призывом не колдовать на каникулах.

— Это бессмысленно, — убеждённо сказал он. — Нельзя определить, кто колдует, только место, где произнесено заклинание, и, собственно, само заклинание. Поэтому все чистокровные и полукровные волшебники спокойно колдуют на каникулах, им за это ничего не будет.

— А страдают, как всегда, магглорождённые, — фыркнул Эрик, складывая из карточки самолётик. Чарльз нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что это неоправданно. Представь — колдовать на глазах магглов. У обливиаторов Министерства… это такие люди, которые убирают лишнее из памяти магглов при помощи специального заклинания — есть дела поважнее, чем следить за школьниками.

— Разумно, — согласился Эрик. — Но всё равно у чистокровных есть преимущества. Да и потом, сколько нас, магглорождённых в том же Хогвартсе?

— Не так уж и мало, как тебе кажется, — заметил Чарльз. — Другое дело, что не все едут в Хогвартс.

— А есть варианты? — удивился Эрик. Чарльз неловко повёл плечом.

— Заклинание Забвения — Обливиэйт. На родителей и на ребёнка. Он будет расти нормальным, но внутри него будет тлеть магия. И как правило, годам к тридцати она становится неконтролируемой. Обливиаторы Министерства занимаются именно такими случаями.

— И откуда ты всё это знаешь, — протянул Эрик, а потом хмыкнул, не дав ответить Чарльзу, — хотя чего я спрашиваю, ты же рейвенкловец. Это же опасно? Магглорождённому не развивать свою магию, не учиться её контролировать?

— Да. Но слово родителей всегда важнее всего. Представь, родится волшебник у рьяных католиков? — Чарльз развёл руками.

— Не позавидуешь, — признал Эрик. Они снова замолчали — тема была совершенно новой и странной, и обсуждать её дальше Эрику не хотелось. А что, если бы _он_ не пустил его в Хогвартс? От этой мысли Эрика пробрала дрожь.

Наконец Чарльз щёлкнул пальцами.

— Представляю, как все ваши ненавидели Дамблдора на Прощальном Пиру, — со смехом сказал он. — Так обломать победу!..

— Лично мне хотелось его задушить, — буркнул Эрик. Он безумно злился до сих пор. И вот где справедливость? Поттер, по слухам, чуть не умер, но это не героизм — это глупость. Хотя… Гриффиндорцы, что с них взять. Им можно то, что нельзя другим. Тьфу.

— Мне, если честно, тоже, — согласно покивал Чарльз. — Это подло, в конце концов. И нечестно. Вы заслужили победу. Хотя… — он замялся. — Поттер вроде как мир спас.

— Конечно. Это же Поттер, — с язвительностью огрызнулся Эрик. 

— Я же вижу, как злит его общее внимание, — пожал плечами Чарльз, — или не злит, но не нравится. Но дать ему баллы вот так аккурат перед вручением кубка, когда Слизерин настроился, обрадовался и фактически победил… Почему не в день события? Вы бы хоть не радовались изначально.

— Над нами все факультеты хохотали, — буркнул Эрик. — И ты, к слову, тоже.

— Я смеялся над наглостью Дамблдора, — мягко сказал Чарльз. Эрик горестно вздохнул:

— Ладно. Оставим. Просто обидно.

— Может, директор хочет настроить Слизерин против Гриффиндора, — глядя куда-то в сторону, произнёс Чарльз. — Но ты прав, пора отвлечься. Будешь лакричную тянучку?

Они говорили много и увлечённо. Эрик не особо запомнил, о чём. Они просто проводили своё время вместе, отчаянно не желая понимать, что его осталось так мало.

Поезд остановился у платформы 9 ¾ на вокзале Кинг-Кросс через слишком короткую вечность. Эрик достал с полки сундук, Чарльз — свою извечную сумку.

— Пора? — тихо спросил он у Эрика. Тот только кивнул в ответ.

— Пора.

На платформу они вышли вместе. Найти взглядом _его_ не составило никакого труда, он слишком выделялся в этой толпе. У Эрика не возник вопрос — как он прошёл на платформу 9 ¾ и зачем он вообще сюда пришёл. Эрик вообще не хотел сейчас думать о своем опекуне.

Чарльз коснулся плеча Эрика, кивнув на женщину, стоявшую вперед. Правильная осанка, аккуратная причёска с деланно небрежно выбившейся прядью, мантия в пол тёмно-голубого цвета, белые кружевные перчатки и домовой эльф, жмущийся к ногам — очевидно, это была мама Чарльза.

— До встречи, — тихо шепнул Эрик. Он порывисто обнял Чарльза, спиной чувствуя _его_ взгляд. Смотри на меня, ну же. Смотри.

Они с Чарльзом нескоро разомкнули свои судорожные объятья. А потом долго оборачивались, смотрели друг на друга, махали на прощание рукой. Чарльз коснулся ладони матери, а Эрик спокойно поставил на платформу левитируемый сундук, в последний раз за лето применяя заклинание. Он уже закусил губу, настраиваясь на равнодушный вид, когда услышал крик за спиной:

— Я буду ждать!

Эрик не ответил, только счастливо улыбнулся — прямо _ему_ в лицо. Разумеется, будет. По письму на три свитка через день, и в каждом — скучаю, одиноко, жду. 

На самом деле, Эрик уже скучал.


End file.
